


I think I have some lemons here, Lets make some smut

by ToxicExotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Bondage, Casual Sex, Extreme amounts of smut, Fluff included, Fucking, Futanari, Gangs, Master/Slave, Other, Pegging, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Slavery, Strap-Ons, big dick, dildo, growing parts, i can add more later, trap-male, turning into futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicExotic/pseuds/ToxicExotic
Summary: this was written by two very horny people, and it works for a smut filled work. As I said this was written by two people so expect POV's to be changing. It doesn't give that much backstory before it gets into the smut, so quick place for the setting, apartment, with the two mains together after the movie they watched in the living room, and are now going back to the bedroom to start a night of mischief.





	1. Starting out

Luna-Futanari/master description taller, about 6'3, Red hair and a brawler frame (similar to that of yang from RWBY) 

Lazarus-Trap/slave description short about 5'4, semi wide hips and brown/black hair

Sarah-Sex shop owner/Slave trainer/whorehouse mistress/mad scientist

* * *

 

Luna-

You've been stealing glances at my cock all night during the movie, do you want my cock that bad? You know that we have to get further in your training before I could enter without tearing you in half.

Lazarus-

Hmph! O-of course I want your cock master... b-but how much more training do I need? We have done a lot, we've used toys, and I've been tied up before as well! I don't see how much more training we can do…

Luna-

I’m talking endurance slave, I barely get the plug in before you tighten up your asshole and make it impossible to get anymore in. Maybe it's time I give you a taste of what could happen if you were to do that if it were my cock... no that's a bad idea, you would need another asshole if I were to do that, maybe I could use the dildo I cast from my dick two years ago... _I trail off_

Lazarus-

Y-you have a dildo that's in the exact shape as your dick?! _My eyes widen_ Th-that's insane! And my endurance is just fine...... kinda...... I mean, I only tighten up because it feels good.... I-I could last! P-probably... _I look at the ground_

Luna-

It was from two years ago made for a past girlfriend who said she couldn't live without my dick... I found out while it was being finished that she was cheating on me... If you want we could try it, it's still bigger than anything we've done so far, if you really can't wait I don't see the harm in using a proxy like a dildo, I could strap on a harness over my pants and pound you that way…

Lazarus-

_My face turns bright red_ y-yea! Let's try that master... b-but if you are just gonna put it on your pants and pound me with it like you were fucking me normally... why not just use your real cock? I mean, how much could it have grown in two years? I doubt too much. I mean, unless your dick did grow a lot in two years, which is super unlikely master…

Luna-

It's gotten wider and longer, you forget futa's continue to grow their dicks until they are 21, whereas males stop growing at 18, my cock from 2 years ago is closer to the plugs we've been using until now, in fact in a week or two I was hoping to use it, so your training is going a little faster than I predicted but my cock is about 1/2 inch thicker and 3 inches longer than that dildo, whereas the dildo is a 2 inches thick and 8 inches long... so why don't you get ready on the bed and I'll get it out and ready

Lazarus-

“W-wait a minute... so your cock currently is 11 inches long?! Th-that's insane! B-but alright, I'll go get on the bed master, but just make sure to have the dildo fastened well, I don't want it getting stuck inside me master...”

_I crawl onto the bed_

Luna-

_I go over to the closet and get a harness out, I think to myself "I don't know why I have two of these things, it's rare that they both get used at the same time" I reach up to a shoebox at the top of the closet and bring down a box of larger toys that I have, I grab a tube of lube out of one of our drawers and I grab the dildo of the hour out of the shoebox, I clip the dildo into the harness and squirt a hearty helping of lube in my hands then turn around to see my slaves reaction to the large dildo hanging between my legs_

Lazarus-

_My eyes widened and my body felt hot just looking at it. That dildo was massive, and that's not even close the size of the real thing now!_ "U-uh.. th-that thing is massive..." _I was laying there, dressed in a skirt that was way too small for me and a cute shirt, along with a ribbon in my hair_ _"_ Looking at it now... I-I don't know if that's gonna fit master..."

Luna-

“Do you still want this in your ass? I won't push you like other masters would, I will only do something if you want it honey, so do you want my dildo in your ass? I'll lube it up so it doesn't hurt as much…”

Lazarus-                  

_I nod, shaking a tiny bit_

“y-Yeah, I still want it master.. just make sure to use a decent amount of lube please... also, should you prepare me at all? I wouldn't know if we should since this is the biggest size we've ever gone…”

 

Luna-

“Oh we shall still do foreplay with that tiny ass of yours but you have to promise me that you won't tighten up”

Lazarus-

“Alright master... I'll try... but you know that I tighten up when I feel good sometimes right master..?”

Luna-

“And that's why I love you my slave, it's one of the reasons I chose you, that and your extremely cute in a skirt, I can't wait for that tiny pucker on my cock, which is the reason why I've been training you... do you want my fingers jerking you off or my fingers in your ass first to widen you up?”

Lazarus-

_I turn around so my butt is facing you, and so you couldn’t see the blush that turned my face completely red “_ I want your fingers in my ass first master… please hurry, my body is starting to feel funny…” _My face is bright red_ “I want it now master, please~!”

Luna-

_I bring my hands to your waist and grab your skirt and I push it up to get it out of the way then push your cute rabbit panties down your thighs a little bit, and admire the way you look in tights for a moment. I then lube a few fingers and your asshole before slowly entering the tight ring of muscle, then start pumping back and forth slowly at first before gaining a little speed once I see that your ass is loosening instead of tightening like usual, I think to myself "Maybe it's time I get more involved with this slave's training, it has potential."_

Lazarus-

_Moans start escaping my mouth, my fingers and toes curl into the blankets covering the bed_ “a-Ah~ m-master go deeper~!” _My ass loosened, which was surprising for me, normally when I started feeling good my butt got tighter and whatever was inside at the time was forced out, or got stuck. I enjoyed the feeling and my moans slowly got louder_

Luna-

“Maybe my training is having an effect on you finally, maybe it's working for once, I'll say this, you have gotten further than any of my past slaves in training, because they would never get to the phase where they would loosen rather than tighten when something enters their asshole, so moan slave feel good! Feel it go deep, and feel my fingers inside your ass.” _I say this as I add two more fingers to my slave's asshole hoping that it continues to stay loose and fuckable_

Lazarus-

_My body started feeling hot and my moans got a lot louder. My ass got even looser, which surprised me_ “Master~! Thank you for the praises~! I want more! Give me more master!” _My fingers were gripping tight into the bed sheets and my head was now laying against the bed as well._

Luna-

_I bend my fingers to hit your prostate, I think to myself, “If this works without my slaves ass tightening maybe I need to try to fuck his ass tonight with this dildo, maybe not right now, maybe after he's climaxed once I should claim his asshole properly" I hit it over and over again hoping to get a squeal out of you_ “Take this without getting tighter and we can maybe get this dildo in you tonight and who knows, maybe next week I can fuck this tiny orifice with my cock.”

Lazarus-

_My back arched and my head flicked backwards, My eyes widening a little from the pleasure. I think to myself "I want to be fucked by the dildo! But it's so hard not to tighten from the pleasure!_ "i-I'll try my best master!" _My moans slowly got mixed in with small squeals and yells every once and awhile_

Luna-

_I take a look at my slaves face and look over his features, eyes wide, face beat red, and moaning in complete pleasure, I couldn't ask for more_ “Here we go Slave Hope you can hold on now~!” _I add my pinky finger and grab a smaller dildo out of the nightstand and lube it with my spare hand that was fingering myself until now, hopefully he's ready for the switch...._

Lazarus-

_My grip on the bed tightened but my ass was still loose, I was ready for the next part, which was going to be the dildo, my body heated from the thought, My body started shaking and my eyes rolled back in my head_ “Yes master! I can hold on~!!” _My voice was higher pitched than normal and my face was in pure ecstasy_

Luna-

_I switch my hand for the smaller dildo which slides in with ease and lets me lube up the larger one while continuing to fuck my slave further into ecstasy, I can't wait ‘til my cock is the one pounding his tiny fuckable ass_ “You can cum now, I know you are close because your voice is higher than usual, which is one of your many tells, go ahead and cum, I'll continue your orgasm for as long as I can with the dildo currently plowing your asshole”

 

Lazarus-

“Okay Master~!” _I cum and my back arches a lot, my eyes widening bigger. The cum lands all over the bed sheets and my body twitches, I stay hard from the constant plowing in my ass from the dildo currently making my ass still feel insanely good, I couldn't wait for the real thing to enter me_ “Please, fuck me harder master~!!”

Luna-

“I'm debating switching this smaller dildo out for the larger one that you want, seeing how you just came do you want me to claim you right now? Do you want the cock of me from two years ago fucking your ass now slave?” _I continue to pump the smaller dildo easily in his asshole, still loose and fuckable, I can't believe that it's still this loose, he really wants this, but I need him to say it..._

Lazarus-

“Yes! Yes I want your cock from two years ago to penetrate me and pound my asshole~! Claim me as yours master~!” _My moans were at a constant pitch now and were decently loud. I wanted to be fucked insanely hard by the dildo; I couldn't wait for it, my fingers almost ripping into the sheets at this point._ “Please just give it to me master~!”

Luna-

_I bring the tip under the smaller dildo and prod the tip against his cock, to give my slave a sense of how big it was, I bring my hand to a stop and slowly bring the smaller dildo out of his asshole, and then I move the larger toy to the entrance and prod it waiting for his reaction_

Lazarus-

_I could feel the size difference and my body seemed to tense up a little, thankfully my ass was still loose, but every other part of my body was incredibly stiff._

“I-I can tell this is a lot bigger than the other dildo you were just using master…”

_The shaking of my body stopped, along with the moaning, since I was no longer being pleasured by the much smaller toy_

Luna-

“Tell me when and it'll go in, I’m going to do this fast so you have to be ready”

_I put my legs to either side of his to have a good stance for what I was about to do_

Lazarus- _I nod and shudder a little, blushing at the thought_ “Master... please penetrate me with your large cock…” _My body was feeling incredibly hot and the training was feeling very nice, and I was excited for the largest toy yet._

Luna-

_I pushed into his tight orifice a little, then bucked my hips forward hilting the massive toy inside of his tiny hole_ “Relax” _I bring your face around to mine and kiss you and soothe you a little bit_

Lazarus-

_I return the kiss, moaning loudly as I do. I slightly tightened up, I was still loose enough to be fucked, but now I was a little tighter, so it was a bit harder to move in and out of my hole_

Luna-

_I reach down and stroke and your cock just a little_ “Are you ready for me to move?”

Lazarus-

“Y-yes master, I’m ready!” _My body was a bit looser now, and my back arched a little in anticipation of the movement_

Luna-

_I pull my hips back and pump back and forth in the tight hole, it was a little tighter than earlier with the smaller one, but still fuckable_  “How do you like it slave?”

Lazarus-

_My head snapped back from the sudden movement and I let out a loud yelp. This felt like it was tearing me apart, it was much larger than anything else we had used before_ “It fweels gwood mwashter~!”

Luna-

Do you want to turn around so you can watch me, and do you want me to slow down a little? It's getting harder to move, I don't want to break you, because you're starting to grow on me, I like being with you, I can't imagine having another slave other than you for my male needs, if you want we can stop with this dildo and move down to a smaller one....

Lazarus-

“Twurn me Awound and kweep gwoing~!” _My ass loosened a tiny bit, which surprised me. My back was in the shape of a U and I felt a small poking in my stomach. I still was pretty small and my body got even warmer_

Luna-

_I grabbed you softly and eased the dildo out momentarily before turning you around so I could see your face and then eased the dildo back into the tight hole and continued fucking your asshole, which seemed to be looser than before, so I gain speed a little and fuck you a little faster_ “How does it feel slave how do you like master's cock? Do you want it deeper?”

Lazarus-

_My face was beat red. My tongue is hanging out of my mouth, and my eyes are rolled back_

It fweels gwood mwashter~! I wantsh it dweeper~!

Luna-

_I grab your legs and pull you to the end of the bed and then tilt you slightly so that I can fuck you deeper and a little bit harder, I pick up the pace a little bit more, because you seem to enjoy me pounding into you, I lean forward to kiss you and then take your shirt off to grope your chest_ “Do you love me slave? Do you love this cock and want to get pounded harder and faster with my large toy? Maybe after this you can pound me with your cock in my pussy? Would that be a good reward for taking this dildo up your ass so well?”

Lazarus-

“I love you master!” _My tongue was back into my mouth, so I can talk easier_ “I want to fuck you as a reward please!” _my nipple slowly got hard from you groping my chest, and I was getting close to cumming. My voice is higher pitched when I moan and a lot louder than before, my head started to hang off of the side of the bed and my tongue slowly fell back out of my mouth_

Luna-

_I pound you faster and harder, I start to lose control of my hips and Fuck you and hard as I can_ “Cum My slave Cum you can fuck me after you've rested a bit”

Lazarus-

_My body becomes insanely hot and I cum splattering my seed over my chest and my masters face which had leaned down to catch some of it, I moan sharp and loud_ “Thank you master!!!!”

Luna-

_I watch as my slave cums, I lean down to get a taste of his cum, and get a splatter across my face for my trouble, sweet and a tad salty, interestingly enough it might be something that I could get addicted to, I draw out his orgasm until he begs me to pause for a breather_ “Are you ready for it to come out?”

Lazarus-

_I am panting heavily, my body shaking from the orgasm I had just had_ “Yes master... you can pull the dildo out of me~...” _My ass tightened a little, forcing it out a small bit, which wasn’t a lot really seeing how she had most of the length inside me at the moment_

 

Luna-

_I ease the larger toy out of your ass and remove the harness so I can cuddle with you and let you rest a little bit, I stroke your head and tilt your head back for a kiss, i ease my other hand to cup your small ass, making you gasp a little_ “Thank you for the progress in your training, are you ready for your reward or do you wait to rest for a little while?”

Lazarus-

_I nuzzle closer to you, resting me head right next to your chest_ “Let’s wait a bit....I wanna rest... my stomach hurts from cumming so much master…”

Luna-

_I bring the dildo around to rest in front of you and next to your waist_ “Well my stomach would hurt as well if I had that in me and I bent as much as you did, I swear you were spelling out 'harder' with your back bending the way it was, here, use my boobs as a pillow and rest for a bit I'll wake you up in an hour, would that be long enough to get you back up and ready for your reward?”

Lazarus-

_I stretch a little and yawn resting my head on your breasts_ “Yea... that should be enough time... and I doubt I was bending that much master…” _I giggle a little and my eyes close slowly, and a few minutes later I’m fast asleep snoring quietly in the crevasse of my master’s cleavage_

Luna-

_Thinking to myself, "How did I find this little treat? He’s going to give me cavities if he keeps being this sweet, but He's just so cute! I can’t believe he wore that skirt today, does he know how hard that made me earlier? I had to go to the bathroom and stroke one out when he went to make lunch before we watched the movie, and that ribbon in his hair, Ugh I’m getting hard just thinking about him... and that tsundare act he does is such a turn on, and he knows it too. I’m going to have to sit here and not masturbate because there’s a chance he'll wake up and catch me, this is going to be a long hour....."_

* * *

 

An hour later

_I turn my slave softy over to lay on the pillows and go to take a bathroom break real quick and walk back in to find him wake and looking down at the larger toy as if in shock_

Lazarus-

_My eyes are wide and I had a bright pink blush on my face_ “Y-YOU STUCK THIS INSIDE ME?! HOW DID IT EVEN FIT!!!” _I picked up the toy and threw it to the floor then hid my face in the pillow than yelled, my voice now muffled_ “I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!” _My skirt was a little high up on me now, so laying down like I was pouting and throwing a tantrum,  my cute panties that were covered by my skirt until then were now out in the open, earlier when I woke up I had them pulled up from where they had rested on my thighs_

Luna-

_I walked over to the bed, sat down, and pulled you into a back hug so that you were sitting on my lap, and my back was against the headboard._ “Yes I stuck that in you, and remember you asked for it, I didn’t push you into doing anything, you asked for everything that occurred, nothing else happened. And you enjoyed it didn’t you? So what do you have to be mad about? It isn’t as if you aren’t going to get a reward for taking your promise seriously and not getting tight until it was already over, so what are you angry about, cupcake?”

Lazarus-

“Hmph! Don’t call me cupcake!” _I cross my arms and I make a childish pout._  “I-i don’t remember asking for that.... a-and of course I enjoyed it after a while...” _I was lying, I didn’t want to admit I chose to have that put inside of me_ “Y-you meanie... Hmph!”

Luna-

“Am I really that mean? How am I compared to the other master's that you had? I know I’m not the first, or at least I don’t think I am.... and you did ask for it, I believe your words were, ‘ Master... please penetrate me with your large cock..’ but if you insist on me forcing the toy inside of you I could always take away your reward of fucking my pussy with that cock of yours....” _I left the threat there, partly because I had reached down with one of my hands underneath his skirt and started rubbing his cock through the fabric of his panties, and partly because my cock was starting to poke into his back, and I know for a fact he can feel it_

Lazarus-

_I moaned quietly, then turned around and put my arms around your neck_ “h-Hmph.... I g-guess you’re not the worst... I mean I have had a master who beat me whenever he liked and threatened to kill me on a regular basis... b-but I didn’t know how big it actually was! I’m probably bleeding from my ass now!” _I sighed and bit your neck, giving you a mark of possession that was all mine, I didn’t know what to expect next from my master, most masters would beat me for something so small_

Luna-

_I let him mark me and then kissed the top of his head_ “Let me check if I did any damage to that asshole of yours, if I may princess?” _After I say this I kiss you softly and then proceed down your body kissing and claiming parts of you with light sucking_ “Can you lie down on your belly and pull down your panties and spread your cheeks so I can see if there's any harm done to that precious hole, princess?”

Lazarus-

_I pout and blush a little,_ “Don’t call me princess.... its embarrassing master....” _I blushed and moaned a little from the sucking that you did to me, and then lie down on my stomach and pulled my panties down, lifting my ass a little to get them off and down to my thighs once more, then while blushing bright red, I spread my cheeks wide for my master._ “This is so embarrassing..... Why do I have to go like this master?”

Luna-

“So I can do this....” _I prod your hole with two fingers and spread them a little then watch your reaction, Cute as usual. I bring my fingers out and replace them with my mouth after saying,_ “Nothing that I can see, no blood, nor ruined asshole, but there’s only one way to know for certain....” _I prod and lick your hole with my tongue licking around the ring of muscle and dipping into your hole from time to time_

Lazarus-

_My face grew beat red and I shift a little uneasily, moaning sharply and whine out in a high pitched voice “_ h-Hey! wh-What are you doing!” _I look back over my shoulder at my butt and blush even redder, why were you doing this to me!! It felt good, but I didn’t ask for this, I had just came harder than I had ever did Twice an hour ago! My dick slowly became harder again, and I moaned a little louder_ “Gah~ wh-Why are you doing this...”

Luna-

"So your little soldier can do what you want, fuck me in my pussy, right? That’s what you wanted for your reward isn’t it? To fuck me hard and deep, well I figured you can’t do that with a limp dick so I figured I’d help you with that” _I said as I pulled my tongue away from the tight hole, then flipped my slave around then walked backwards so he could see what I was doing...._

_I pulled my shirt off and followed that with slowly with my tight pants that left little to the imagination with how hard I was.... I undid the bindings that held my breasts and dick in place so that they wouldn’t become a hindrance when fighting, then I turned around and wagged my ass at my slave and pulled my panties down, then turned back around and watched the red in his face turn into a full body blush_

Lazarus-

“M-master...” _my voice sounded shaky, I wasn’t used to seeing her dick at its full length... and my god was it huge... compared to the dildo this thing was a monster_ “y-Your cock... i-It’s really big....” _my mouth watered a tiny bit and I hid my face in my hands, I was blushing too much and it embarrassed me, I slowly crawled over towards the end of the bed and sat there_

Luna-

Where do you want me, and what position, or do you want to try a blowjob first? If so, how about I sit on the edge of the bed and you kneel on the floor, if you would like to get a taste of my pussy instead I could do the same.... _I let it hang there, because I knew he was shy to begin with, bring anything sexual into the conversation and he would start blushing and stop whatever he was saying_

Lazarus-

_I hid my face a little in my hands, and then looked at your dick_ “I wanna try giving you a blowjob first master....” _I knew I would only be able to fit about 2 inches of her cock in my mouth, it was too thick and long to fit any more than that, I slowly got off the bed and onto the ground, knowing that my master would most likely sit on the edge of the bed. I wondered what her cock would taste like, would it be different from the others I had sucked before? I didn’t know, but I was about to find out for myself_

Luna-

_I sat down on the end of the bed and parted my legs to allow better access to my massive length, I wondered how this would go.... maybe he'll do a partial blow job and jerk me off with his hands?_ “Don’t push yourself to put more than you can handle, alright?”

Lazarus-

“a-Alright...” _I kissed the tip of her cock then slowly put it in my mouth, I got about 3 inches in before gagging a little and pulling my head back a tiny bit, I slowly started stroking your cock and bobbing my head back and forth, then I added my tongue moving around your cock to add more pleasure_

Luna-

"Niiiggh~!"  _I throw my head back with the contact of soft wetness to the tip of my cock, "Come on, it’s not been THAT long since I had my cock in something wet has it? oh wait it has, it’s been far too long, close to four years, well fucktity fuck I’m going to have to hold back, or I’m going to lose the trust that I’ve built up with this slave so far, so I’m just going to have to endure this, i have a feeling that I’m not going to last very long with this type of stimulation_ “Mwore, suck me Mwore, Lick my cock like a lollipop, I know you've had a few of those~! I wantsh it mwore~!”

Lazarus-

_I nod and bob my head a little faster, sucking a bit harder and moving my tongue around in a pattern. I put my hands on the base of your cock and moved them up and down with the rhythm of my head. Masters cock tasted yummy, it was a little salty, but it still tasted nice. And the smell was amazing, I was getting hard just from sucking her cock_

Luna-

“Mwore~! Lwove my cock Mwore~! Twish fweels Awmaziwg~! How did you get Swoe (So) Gwoods~!?!”

Lazarus-

_I continued sucking more, and licked the slit of your cock while still sucking, I had never seen my master in such a pleasurable state, and it was interesting to witness._

Luna-

"NIIGH~! Mwaster is Clwose~! Keep doing what you're doiwg if you want Mwaster's seed in your belly~! o-Or y-You Can pull it out and cover yourself with my semen~! I Didn’t Know you were Twish gwood with that mwouth or you would have been doiwg this Mwore Often~!"

Lazarus-

_I continued sucking and started bobbing my head a little faster, waiting for master’s seed to come flying into my mouth, I was hoping that there would be a lot that came out, and I was proud of how pleased master was._

Luna-

_I grab the back of my Slave's head careful not to push anymore of my cock into his mouth and Scream loud_ “a-AAHHHH i-I'M CUMMING~~~!!!” _I watch as he continues to lengthen my orgasm and continue to stroke me off, as if milking me dry... Thinking to myself, 'I don’t think I’ve had a better orgasm, or shot as big a load for anyone else.... weird maybe we were meant to be....'_ “Are you full now?” I chuckle out, _I was wondering what the backlash for this next statement would bring when i just decided to go for it_ “Did my cupcake get a Creamy Filling?”

Lazarus-

_I pull my head away from her cock, while swallowing all the cum that she had spurted into my mouth, which was a lot, I think some went in to my stomach without me swallowing it_ “WHY MASTER WHY!!! THAT WAS SUCH A BAD JOKE!! WAAAAAH!!!!” _I ran out of the room and leaped onto a couch in own living room, hiding my face in the pillows and flailing my arms and legs into the couch. Masters cum had tasted sweet, I liked it a lot, and was something that I could call a guilty pleasure. I didn’t really need the reward anymore but thought that master would be pleased by it._

Luna-

_Crap that didn’t go how I expected, I expected him to beat against my chest in anger and call me names, not run away... I call out to him_ “I thought you wanted to pound my pussy, IM STILL WET OVER HERE~! I wantsh Your Cock in my Pussy Slave, aren’t you going to please your Mwaster?”

Lazarus-

_I sat up and sighed, and slowly walked back into the room. My face was beat red and I had my arms crossed, with a pout on my face_ “Hmph... fine,  I’ll please you with my cock master.... but no more cupcake jokes, that one was too cheesy...."  _I walked over to you and hugged you, my head only reaching up the top of your chest, something that I didn’t mind because I could nestle into your boobs_

Luna-

_I pat your head and kiss the top of it_ “Fine no more cupcake jokes, what about ballerina jokes? You have tight enough ass for it, and you always dance when you think I’m not looking....” _I lay down on the bed, parted my legs then took my hands and spread my pussy waiting for him to react and rant again.... Or would he be shell-shocked that I'm doing something so embarrassing just for him?_

Lazarus-

_I was too frustrated to concentrate on the movements that my master was making_ “I hate you! You saw me dancing!! UGH!! A-and I do not have a tight ass like a ballerina, Master! So no, no ballerina jokes either, master! Hmph! _I sighed and then noticed what you were doing_ “Ah.. Eh... Gah...” _My entire body was beat red and my erection was poking from the panties that I were wearing_

Luna-

“What are you doing standing there? Get over here and love me....” _I blush my face going red I can’t believe that I'm doing something like this... but it’s for him.... so I’m going to do it... if I like it or not... but to be honest I like this... hopefully he doesn’t get shy.... because if so I’m going to pick the dildo up off the floor then fuck myself raw in front of him and that would be even more embarrassing..._

Lazarus-

_I froze up, unable to move forward or walk away, and just making noises that made no sense_ “Eh... Ah... Geh... gaaa... ahh... aeegg...” _I looked away from her, I was too embarrassed to do anything else in the situation. Master would probably get mad, but I couldn’t help it._

 

Luna-

"Are you going to fuck me? Or am I going to have to use the dildo that was in your ass a while ago to get myself off?"  _I said this is eyebrows raised and with a serious expression on my face. I got up and went over to him, kissed him deeply and then kneeled down and took off his skirt and his panties, then asked a question_ “What is this?” _I said taking ahold of his cock_

_Lazarus -_

"m-Master... i-I guess I'll fuck you master... b-but i-I’m just a little embarrassed..." _I look at you in the eyes and my cock twitches a small bit, my heart was beating insanely fast and I could feel myself shaking a little "_ h-How do I fuck you correctly..? I don’t want to do it wrong and hurt you or something master..."

_Luna-_

_I lay back down on the bed and spread my pussy again and point to the opening near the bottom “_ Aim here, and go back and forth, because it’s my pussy you can’t really hurt me, alright?” _As I say this I smile at him to ease the tension that was created a moment ago_

Lazarus-

_I walk over, my entire body still beat red and position myself above you and aim my member towards the opening on the bottom_  "alright... here it goes..."  _I slowly push my was inside, shaking a little while I do and wondering why I was even being allowed to do something like this to my master_

Luna-

"There you go, now go back and forth, it fweels gwood pwincess~!"  _How long has it been since I had I cock inside me? Seven years? At least! He's probably so confused right now about my sudden change in demeanor, wanting his cock in my pussy so bad_  "Slave it’s been 7 years since I’ve had a cock inside of me so when i was talking earlier about your reward that was my subconscious talking, but while you were asleep, i got really horny and couldn’t think of anything but your dick in my wet slit, so fuck me hard, and Fuck your master deep~!"

Lazarus-

_I move back and forth, making sure to go as deep as possible in the current position_ “Stop calling me princess!!! It’s so annoying! I’m not a princess! HMPH!!!” _I slammed into you and went harder than before from anger, my face in an angry frown_ “It’s your own fault you haven’t had a cock in seven years! You should’ve just found a guy to date instead of training a slave like me master!!"  _My demeanor had changed from my usual shy nature to a frustrated and flustered one_

Luna-

“Go Hawder slave, I trained you because I wanted the perfect male, one that didn’t mind me using my cock in his ass, so I found you, my pwincess, I don’t call you that to make you angwy, I call you that because you are my princess, the damsel in distress, I found you that day in chains with your hole wide open and pouring the cum of I don’t know how many men out of it, I bought you from the man that was selling your body and brought you home, My Princess, whom I love more than anyone."

Lazarus-

_I stopped moving for a second, looking at you in the eyes and gave you a small smile, and my eyes seemed to twinkle a tiny bit from small tears forming in my eyes. I didn’t think she cared that much about me... I thought my master just did that to annoy me, because she could..._ “o-Ok master... then I guess it’s alright...” _I started moving again and went faster and harder, putting my hands next to your waist for support_

Luna-

“There you go, now you’re starting to get a feel for it, I thought that because you had been on the receiving end for so long that you forgot how to use your dick to pleasure someone else, but presented with a wet warm cunt, instinct takes over...” _How does this feel so good? How long had he been at the gloryhole? How long had he been raped for money? I don’t know, but I know that when I brought him home for the first time, he didn’t want to do anything but die in a corner and forget everything... I helped him through it but at the cost of my own sexual needs, I neglected myself for so long, that I've become sensitive to the barest of touches to my dick and vagina, quick to cum and lusty, hungering for cock, and blowjobs_ “UGH I'm just like a gloryhole slut! Waiting for her next dick!” _I hide my face in my hands and start crying softly_

Lazarus-

_I slowed down a bit and moved one of my hands to your face, moving your hands away and I became concerned seeing the tears in your eyes. Master was never like this... she was always tough, funny, and nice.... but she never really got upset like this.... what was wrong with her? what happened?_ “Master wh-Whats wrong.... you’re normally not like this and its making me nervous... I don’t like it when you’re upset...” _my voice was soft, and I made sure to go slow enough so that it wasn’t bothering you if you wanted to talk to me about why you were so upset... it was still very confusing to me_

Luna-

_I smile softly and laugh a little, then wipe my eyes and bring my elbows behind me so I lean up and talk to his face instead of the ceiling_  “I’m sorry Lazarus, my mask cracked a little and you saw a little of my heart and how I’m feeling, I helped you away from suicide and got you back to being happy about yourself, but during that time I neglected myself to the point where I’m falling apart myself, I’m lusty and cock hungry just like you used to be, before I told you that you didn’t have to do things like sucking me off or taking me up your ass unless you wanted to, you almost forced yourself on me, wanting to break in half, wanting cum to fill your asshole, I gave you clothes, a bed to sleep in, your own room, and three meals a day, you were surprised to say the least, _I said smiling at the moment when you looked back at me with awe on your face "This room is all mine?" you gasped "Everything in here is mine?"_ I will never forget that moment, the moment when you stopped begging for my cum, and started falling in love with me instead...

Lazarus-

“I...” _I couldn’t think of anything to say... my mind had gone blank in the moment and I had stopped moving my hips, staring at you. I felt happy, that my master was able to tell me about her feelings, but I also felt bad... I wished I had been able to suit your needs more when it came to desires... she had neglected herself for me and I felt like I needed to give something back to you_ “M-master... i-I'm sorry you had to neglect yourself for me... but thank you for everything you did to me... I’d probably be dead... or still being gang raped like I used to be.... s-so thank you...” _I started choking up and came close to starting to cry, thankfully I didn’t…_

Luna-

“Come here Lazarus” _I pull you into a hug and whisper into your ear,_ “If you fuck me to the point at which I pass out from the pleasure I will work you harder in your training so you can finally take my cock without screaming, I can’t say that it will be next week but I can make it happen as soon as next month...”

Lazarus-

_My eyes lit up and I nodded a little, before bucked hard into you and going faster than I already had been,_ “Ok master! I’ll fuck you till you pass out and can’t stand when you wake up!” _I smirked and went even faster, and moved my head down to start lightly sucking on one of your nipples_

Luna-

_Oh god what had I done? I unleashed a monster to fuck me into oblivion, hopefully he doesn’t figure out that my cock is my weak point right now..._ “Nhhg~! a-AaaH~! ~~Gahh~!”

Lazarus-

_I eventually thought of my next target on your body, and bent my back so that I could lightly suck on your cock while still fucking you, I made sure to move my tongue around your cock while still fucking your cunt a little harder and faster than before, and I put my hands back down next to your waist as more support_

Luna-

"Mwore~! Fuck me Hawder~~! a-Aaah~! Don't suck my cock I'm sensitive there~! You're reaching so Dweep insiwde me~!"

Lazarus-

_I kept sucking, bobbing my head up and down now and fucked you even harder, my hips started aching a little but i knew this was for my master, so I kept going_

Luna-

“Ergh Uh oh, oh shit this isn’t gwood, I’m going to cum, from my pussy and my cock~! Cum with me pwincess~!”

Lazarus-

_I pulled my head back quick_ “Can I cum inside? Or should I pull out?” _I asked nervously before going back to sucking your cock_

Luna-

“Cum Inside me Lazarus, love you so I don’t care anyway.... besides remember the time I had to go to court for jury duty?"  _I Don’t know if I can hold out while he figures this out, but I’m going to try_

Lazarus-

_I shake my head no while still fucking you, I didn’t remember when she went for jury duty... and even if I did, I wouldn’t know how it would relate to me cumming inside of her... that didn’t make much sense to me at all._

Luna-

_Welp no time like the present to drop bombs_ “I married you through the court justice system 4 years ago, which was as soon as we started your training and you said you wanted to pay me back for your new life and live with me.... remember that I love you and always wanted to make you happy? Well happy wife happy life, right?” _I smile widely and then yell_ “IM CUMMING~!!! Cum With Me~!”

Lazarus-

_My entire face was beat red and I nodded, smiling a little while still sucking you off. I then did one large thrust into you and came deep inside you, pushing you to the peak of an orgasm. My head flicked off of your cock and I moaned loudly_

Luna-

_My cock splattered sperm over the both of us, making a sticky mess, and we lay there panting, and catching our breath_ “We're going to need a shower... unless of course you want to lick us clean that is....” _but before you answer I pick you up over my shoulder and walk towards the bathroom with you flailing and whining for me to put you down, which when we were in the shower with the water running I did_ “Let's get clean then we can cuddle after...”

Lazarus-

“Fiiiiiine.... my stomach hurts again... your shoulder does not feel super comfortable after all...” _I cross my arms and gave you a small scowl, then went under the water and washed myself off a little. I splashed some water on you and giggled a little as you got mad as a joke. I proceeded to splash more water on you_

Luna-

“I’m going to get you!” _I giggle and splash water on you, then I reach for a wash cloth and lather some soap on it, then firmly but gentle start to wipe you down, I take time to carefully wash your privates without stimulating them because of how sore I knew they were, though that doesn’t stop me from easing a soaped up finger into your ass..._ “Still tight and fuckable princess!” _I wash your legs then hand you the cloth to wash me down_

Lazarus-

_I stomped a little frustrated from you teasing my ass but then i start washing you down with the wash cloth, being gentle everywhere since I wasn’t really that strong, but I made sure to get every spot I could see. I then washed you down with the water and put the washcloth down, and hugged you_ “Are we done in the shower now Master..?”

Luna-

_I turn off the water_ “Hold on tight you little koala” _I move from the shower to the tiled space between the shower and the door to the bedroom, pull a towel over us then proceed to dry us, I drop the towel and then hug you to bring my hands down underneath you, picking you up using your ass, you lock your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck. Between us were our cocks rubbing together, I support you with one and pop a few fingers into your mouth, then poke them into your ass again, I lean against the wall of our bedroom, and finger you in my arms, I walk over to the bed and lie you down facing me,_ “Do you trust me?” _You nod, yes, than I take your cock into my mouth and start sucking. I bobbed my head up and down sucking and toying with your dick in my mouth, enjoying the sounds you made_

Lazarus-

_I was moaning a decent amount, my voice was pretty high pitched and I flailed a little. My body was pretty worn out and all of this pleasure made my stomach tense up. My eyes closed a little and my face got bright red_ “I-I'm close to cumming already master!”

Luna-

“Cum, then we can cuddle and sleep” _I say as pop up then go right back to sucking your cock_

Lazarus-

_I open my eyes and look at you, my entire body beat red_ “I-I'm gonna~!” _I cum into your mouth, my right eye closing and my teeth clenching while I do._

Luna-

“Murpf~!” _is the sound that came from my mouth as you shoot a huge load into my mouth, sweet, just like candy, yet a tart aftertaste, huh, interesting.... I suction pop off of your cock and hear you groan, then flop on top of you, acting like a blanket_

Lazarus-

_I flail a little underneath you before pulling my head out from under you._ “c-Can't.... breath.....” _I sat through my breathing. Master was too heavy for someone as small as me, and it felt like my ribs were being crushed_

Luna-

_I feel you pushing me off and decide to take mercy on you, and flop to the side, than I slide up to the pillows pulling you with me and place myself as the big spoon, waiting for you to take your place in my arms, and twine your legs with mine_ “You did good princess”

Lazarus-

_I slide myself right next to you, getting myself nuzzled up to your chest and making sure your arms were around me_ “Thank you master…” _I say quietly. I was still flustered from everything that had happened and my stomach hurt a little._

Luna-

“Your welcome Lazarus, the blowjob was because of you giving me a blowjob, something you didn’t have to do, so I figured the score was I fucked you in the ass, then you gave me a blowjob and fucked me in my pussy, Very well I might add, so the scores weren’t even, I’m going to make our relationship as much an equal give and take as I can, because I never want you to look at me as just another cock in your ass...”

Lazarus-

“A-alright master... and I'd never look at you as just another cock in my ass... i-if I ever do seem like that... j-just hit me or something.... I mean I don't know what other thing to do.” _I smile a little and giggle a tiny bit, before closing my eyes and cuddling into you more._ “I guess it is even now...”

Luna-

“I would never hit you, if I did then I wouldn’t deserve to be your master, and I meant like one of the cock at the gang rapes that you were forced into and used over and over again, I mean sure you got pleasure out of it, but did you feel loved or like a tool?”

Lazarus-

“I-I...” _memories of those times when I was used like that came flooding back into my mind. Being tied up to poles and raped, or pinned down on the floor with a dick shoved down my throat and nonstop cum going into me or covering me... it was terrible times but it felt a little good, but it hurt a lot more than it was pleasurable..._ “I felt like a tool... master....” _I said quietly, tears forming in my eyes_

Luna-

_I lean down and wipe the tears away_ “Don’t cry for you are loved and will be for as long as I live, which will be a long time, unless I die by making another cupcake joke....What did you feel earlier when I was using the dildo to pound you in climax? Loved or like a tool?”

Lazarus-

_I giggled a little bit when you mentioned cupcake jokes, but I soon thought about that situation... master did care for me, and made sure I felt good and it didn't hurt... it was nicer than any other times like that..._ “I-I felt loved master...”

Luna-

“Good, now let’s get some sleep or I might be going out to get some cupcakes to eat, because the one here at the house won’t let me eat him.”

Lazarus-

“Why do you make such bad jokes Master!!” _I flailed and whined for a while about it before eventually coming to a stop and huffing_ “You're so annoying sometimes! Hmph!”

Luna-

“Well thinking back on it, I make bad jokes, because they bring you back to the here and now instead of focusing on the past, don’t say you weren’t I saw the look in your eyes...”

 

Lazarus-

“Y-yea... I know master... I guess I get it now.... but still why are your jokes so bad and like dad jokes! At least make them semi-funny! Hmph!” _I crossed my arms and scowled playfully_

Luna-

“And I kinda did get a taste of the cupcake's creamy filling....”   _I braced for the pillow assault that was about to explode_

Lazarus-

“MAAAAAASSTTTTTEEEEEER WHYYYYYYY!!!!!!!” _I sat up quickly and stared down at you flailing my arms playfully into you_ “YOUR JOKES ARE SO BAD!!! YOU ARE FAR BEYOND DAD JOKES!!! THESE ARE LIKE UNCLE JOKES!!! WAAAAAH!!!”

Luna-

_I started laughing hard inflaming Lazarus more_

Lazarus-

_I started screaming and flailing more, rolling around on the bed and then I fell off, which made me scream louder and roll even more on the floor_ “WORK ON YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR MASTER IT'S SO CRINGEY!!!!!!!!”

Luna-

“I’ll work on just for you princess Lazarus, now get back up here and cuddle or I’m going to get something to eat, all that sex made me starving”

Lazarus-

“HMPH! I'm staying down here! I can't deal with another possible joke reaching my ears that close to you!” _I say giggling and rolled around more on the floor_

Luna-

“Fine I'll go and get something to eat, what do you want? I’m thinking chicken and noodles, any suggestions for anything different?”

Lazarus-

“Can you buy me a cupcake? I want one now because you mentioned them so much...” _I said giggling a little but crossing my arms at the same time_

Luna-

“Yes I can get you a cupcake, but we would need to get dressed for that, because that involves going out, I was really looking forward to your face when I cooked dinner in nothing but an apron.....” _I got off the bed and started stretching_

Lazarus-

“O-oh... I-I'm sorry... if you still wanna cook we can, but I just wanted a cupcake... don't worry about going to get it!” _I sit up, stretched quickly then stood up and hugged you_

Luna-

“I want cupcakes now too, you sweet little devil, get dressed, skirt, tights, shirt, bra, and your hair done up with a ribbon, and optional suggestion for panties wear a thong instead Lazarus!”   _I say as I leave a shocked Lazarus behind me, binding my breasts and cock up again, pulling some panties on then followed with a tight pair of jeans and a cute anime shirt, I left my hair down then watched as he scrambled to get dressed_

Lazarus-

_My entire body was beat red. I put on a thong, completely embarrassed by it. Then I put on a pair of black tights, a small red and black skirt that barely covered my ass, I put on a black lace bra, and an anime shirt over it. Then I take a red ribbon and put it in my hair._ “d-Does this look good master..? I hope so...” _I turned a little to the side and held one of my arms with my hand_

Luna-

“Yes you look extremely cute, come on, let’s go and get some cupcakes” _I walk out of our bedroom and through the hallway into the dining/kitchen area, then into the living room, I pick up the keys to the car and walk to the door waiting for Lazarus to catch up_ now “Lazarus what do you call me outside of the apartment?”

Lazarus-

_I was pretty flattered and skipped right up next to you_ “Outside of the apartment I call you Luna, master.” _I said with a smile, proud that I remembered this and that she complimented me afterwards for remembering._

Luna-

_I slipped on my boots and decide to throw another suggestion to Lazarus_ “How about you wear your three inch heels today? I hear its nice weather out, zero to no wind, not like that would be a problem....”

Lazarus-

“M-my 3 inch heels?! Y-you know that I have trouble walking in those sometimes master... b-but I guess I could try...” _I slipped the 3 inch heels on and wobbled a little while walking forward, but I soon stabilized my walking._

Luna-

“It was just a suggestion, you don’t have to do everything I ask you to” _I catch you as you fall towards me_ “Go and put on your 1 inches Lazarus, anything you want me to use instead of what I’m wearing?”

Lazarus-

“Hmph… alright...” _I slide off the 3 inch heels and put on my 1 inch heels instead, and I was able to walk much easier_ “Hmm... no, you look fine master, I like what you're wearing.” I _smiled at you_

Luna-

“Alright, the car or the motorcycle?” _I said holding the two sets of keys up, waiting for Lazarus to answer, this was going to be difficult for him seeing how he liked taking rides with me on the motorcycle but then his skirt would fly up and flash someone, or the car which wasn’t as fun..._

Lazarus-

“Uh... let's take the car... I don't want anyone seeing under my skirt because of the wind...” _I said this pretty glumly, I really liked taking the motorcycle but I couldn't risk anyone seeing underneath my shirt... especially with a thong on_

Luna-

_Thinking to myself, we might be taking the car more often now, because once we move on to the next phase, he's going to have a butt plug of increasing size in his ass during the day as the training goes on, moving on, I grab the car keys and my wallet, moving to the door and opening it, I let Lazarus go first and lock the door behind us, we go down to the parking garage and find my car, which was a 1968 Camaro with a soft top, and a nice blue paint job that looked like it was going to the bottom of the ocean, complete with race stripes down one side, I turn the engine over and waited for Lazarus to get in_

Lazarus-

_I hopped into the car and smiled, buckling my seatbelt and placing my hands in my lap. I wondered what my next step in training would be, it could be more dildo usage, maybe master would use her fingers more with them... I waited for you to get into the car and start driving_ so... “What are the next parts of my training gonna be..?”

Luna-

_Oh shit, he's been picking up on my thoughts recently and that was one that I didn’t want him to pick up on_ “Ummm, uh how do I say this? Umm the next step is you getting a butt plug in your ass during the day to stretch it while it still remaining tight, and once you get used to that one, in between me fucking you with the large cast of my cock at night, and the butt plugs getting progressively bigger, we could have my dick in your ass by the end of the month.....” _I drove out of the parking garage and out onto the busy street, then headed to the store to pick up some food, namely cupcakes_

Lazarus-

_My entire face went beat red... so that's what was gonna happen next... what would happen if we needed to go out during the day? Would I have to make sure to keep my skirt covering me at all times? Because if I didn't and someone saw that... it could be bad I assumed._ “Alright master... I understand the circumstances...”

Luna-

“I'm getting enough food for the next few weeks, so we shouldn’t need to go out too often, but if you want to see me fight, we would need to take the car, vs. the motorcycle, unless I get a sidecar for you... other than going to the food market for the obvious, we need to stop by the sex shop for some lube and another toy for you....” _I said this as I dealt with traffic and drove to the Walmart near the starship store that I needed to go to for his toy.... He's going to hate this toy when I show him it later...._

Lazarus-

“Alrighty master… a new toy sounds fun... at least I hope so... _I was pretty nervous of what the new toy could be, it could be anything. Probably my first anal plug, which wouldn't surprise me if it was, it was going to be the next part of my training_ “And I guess we will have to take the car more now.”

Luna-

“I already have a set of plugs at home so if you’re wondering what it is it’s not that, though I can get you a longer plug for later in your training if you want?”

Lazarus-

“N-no that's alright... I can wait till then to get it.” _I said with a smile... so it wasn't going to be a plug, what else could it be? I pondered this question for a while_

Luna-

_I entered the parking lot for Walmart, and found a parking space, and parked the car_ “Okay what are you going to do what when we get in the store?”

Lazarus-

“When we get into the store I'm gonna call you Luna and stay close to you so I don't get lost.” _I said this with a smile, even though I didn't know this was what I was supposed to say..._

Luna-

“Two out of three Lazarus, you missed one, you’re supposed to hold my hand, and walk beside me, so that I can ward away the lecherous other males looking to slap your ass.” _We walk towards the entrance slowly because I was waiting for Lazarus' answer_

Lazarus-

“Oh yea... I forgot about that one, sorry Luna...” _I put my head down, sad that I forgot the third part of it. I was so close to getting all of it right too! I guess she was right though, who knows what other guys would try doing to me. I grabbed hold of her hand and made sure I was close to her._

Luna-

_We walked into the store and watched as some of the female store clerks were bent over various items and surfaces and penetrated by male customers, one particular male was making one of them cry, she was probably a virgin before today, which is sad, because that’s one less virgin for me_ “Let's go to the bakery Lazarus, I don’t want to stay in this cesspool any longer then I have to.”

Lazarus-

“Alright Luna.” _I said smiling, and walked with you towards the bakery. Once we got there I could smell what they were baking. It smelled nice. I felt myself slowly let go of Luna's hand and then another hand proceeding to take the hand on the other side of me and start dragging me away._

Luna-

_I felt Lazarus lose grip on my hand and saw a haggard male taking her into the restroom, Anger blazed in my head, I ran after the lusty male and Lazarus, desperate to catch them and kill the guy before our secret was revealed..._

Lazarus-

_I got thrown into a stall, and pinned up against the wall of it_ “h-Hey! Wh-what are you doing!” _I was terrified. My body was shaking and he groped my ass, I was almost frozen, I couldn't do anything, my body just wasn't reacting._

Luna-

“GET OFF OF HER! SHES MY PREY NO ONE ELSES'S” _I yell at the top of my lungs and then send a punch into his jaw, knocking the hole hungry asshole unconscious, that was too fast for him I wanted to tear him limb from limb and rend his eyeballs into mush for even looking at my Lazarus like that, but_ “NO ONE TOUCHES MY PRINCESS BUT ME” _I pick Lazarus up in a bridal carry careful to keep his skirt down and secret hidden, traps didn’t last very long out in the world, they get fucked endlessly, the will to live breaks early into the life style, and a lifeless doll is all that's left because there’s a breaking point where the sex slaves mind checks out from the constant pain and pleasure. I walk over to the clothes section for women and teenage girls, though I doubt any come to this store anymore. I grab clothes for Lazarus because her tights and skirt had been ruined; the thong that she wore was almost torn in two, so that was going to have to be replaced. I head over to a vacant changing room and let him down there_ “Change out of those ruined clothes Lazarus.”

Lazarus-

_I had small tears in my eyes and was shaking violently_ “y-Yes Luna...” _I say and changed into a new skirt and tights, as well and a new thong as well. I was terrified of this store... why would anyone come here if it's so dangerous for anyone who is weak or can't fend off multiple guys..?_

Luna-

_I reach over and pull you into a hug after you finished changing_ “Relax Lazarus, it’s over, your safe now, I've got you.” _I kiss you and rock back and forth calming you down and bringing you back to me_ “Do you want to save any of your ruined clothes?”

Lazarus-

“N-no... they are too ruined to save...” I _had calmed down and took her hand in mine again._ “Let's just get the cupcakes and leave... I'm scared being in here...”

Luna-

_We walk fast over to the bakery, the only reason I come to this store was the baked goods, they were the only thing you had to pay for, which considering the rest of the store was a cesspool of sex, was understandable_ “Two batches of cupcakes please, to go” _I ask the nice lady kindly, which was nicer than what I wanted to say because my anger was still close to the surface_ “That'll be two vials of futa cum please,” says the old lady as she wrapped up the cupcakes in a container and then into a bag. “Isn't that more than last time?” “Yes but futa cum is in high demand young lady, more than it’s been in a long time...." "Fine I'll pay but I have a feeling I’m not going to come back to this store for a while" "Can’t say I blame you Luna, it’s gotten a lot worse, especially since a company produce a new drug for sex, says that it prolongs age" "That’s bullshit gram, and you know it," "Here's your cupcakes, I gave you 2 more because the cute tart with you is acting so shy, a quality sorely lacking these days..." _I hand over the two vials and thanks the old lady, I don’t question what she does with it nor do I ask, we exit the store and get back into the car and head toward the toy store_

  


Lazarus-

“Master, who was that lady at the bakery? Do you two know each other?” _I asked, my voice sounding sincere with the question. Had they ever done something together? He doubted it, and why did she need her cum? He didn't understand much about it._

Luna-

“We are old friends, she helped me find you, now.... where was that store.... there it is,”   _I turn off the road and into a smaller parking lot, park the car turn off the engine then i get out of the car and wait for Lazarus_

Lazarus-

_I get out of the car with an astonished look on my face_ “How did she help you find me? I wanna know I wanna know!” _I grabbed hold of her hand again_

Luna-

“I'll tell you later, now because I know the owner of this store, and because she likes me, I know that if there's anyone in the store when we go in, she'll clear them out, what I want you to do is stay by her while I go and get your two new toys, alright?

Lazarus-

“Alright Luna, I'll do exactly that.” _I smile and nod. I was nervous of what could be inside the store if the Walmart we went to was like that..._

Luna-

"Hey Sarah!" "Yeah?" _I hear from the back of the store then, I hear some groaning coming from the back of the store..._ "Sarah, Did you break your toys again?" "Maybe Luna you never know with these drugged up males, thinking that they can take females anytime anywhere" _I heard the door shut closed and watched her walk up to me and Lazarus, then she took notice of Lazarus, looking at her, then doing a double take,_ "Luna is she was I think she is?" "Depends on what you think, then again I could never hide something for too long with you, this is Lazarus, my slave, whom I’m training at the moment" "You went all out didn’t you? Trap slave four years of training and what is that I smell? Is that your pussy on his dick I smell?" _I hear her take a deep sniff,_ "Yes it is, and lube in his asshole; oh you finally got to the toy I made for you 2 years ago huh? That was a monster, though nothing compared to your current one" _She rubbed her hand over my chest, right below my boobs and in the center where my cock rested,_ "Are you still binding it like I showed you? Yes, yes you are, good your taking my teachings seriously, that’s a good thing. So I figure your here to get a new toy for Lazarus?" "Yes I am, two toys actually, one long butt plug, 6-7 inches long and a little surprise, could you keep an eye on Lazarus, Sarah?" "Yes I can, come here darling."

 

Lazarus-

_I shyly shuffled up next to Sarah, and rubbed one of my arms nervously._ “h-Hello...” _I said quietly. I didn't like meeting new people, especially in a store like this with what had just happened to me as well. I was wondering what the surprise would be._

Luna-

“You don’t have to worry honey, I’m one of the good people,” _I hear Sarah trying to pull Lazarus in to a conversation, as I go through the shelfs of toys, I grab some lube and the butt plug that Lazarus wanted, it was a tad girthly towards the end and had grooves and bumps over the length, I hear Sarah call out to me_ "That one has a remote next to it, and I'll throw in a year’s worth of batteries for it if you get what I think you are for him..." _she let it hang there, because she knew as soon as I entered what I was going for, there wasn’t any hiding it from Sarah, she knew me too well for that, I picked up the remote and click the button that said power, it started twisting and vibrating in my hands, oh yeah I’m going to get this for Lazarus, then I go back to searching for it, then I find the toy I was looking for, I also needed a few sets of panties for this toy, and I found them next to the toy, which was a three speed wireless vibrater that made me cum just because of the pure size, it was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick, what was special is that this toy took the shape of whatever cock data you put into the slot at back, and I was going to use the data from the cast I took 2 years ago. Add that and the fact that you can slot it into a set of panties and make it invisible but for the quaking person that had it in them. The remote had nine settings. I only knew what two did._

Lazarus-

“Batteries..? Sarah what is she getting..?” _I blushed and got flustered, I was pretty nervous of what she could be getting me, it could be anything, anything at all! All I knew was that it involved batteries, which included a lot; I mean a lot of toys._

Luna-

"Something that you’re going to love" _I hear Sarah say, I find something that wasn’t on my list but something I wanted, it was a leotard that had three zippers, one near the butt another along the front of the groin, along with one that allowed the person to get in to it, and while looking at it I saw something else past it, a set of anal beads that were shaped like spike balls, yeah those were coming with me_ "Lazarus what sizes are you? Shoulder, chest and hips?"

Lazarus-

_I listed the sizes of my shoulders, chest, and hips to her. My chest and hips were a little larger than most boys at my age, but my shoulders were a little small. I shuffled closer to Sarah after hearing a moan from the back of the store; I held onto her arm nervously and lightly squeezed it_

Luna-

_Switching to Sarah’s point of view..._ "Lazarus you don’t have to be scared, those are just my toys in the back, and as your master mentioned when she walked in I may have broken one of them, want to see them? They’re safe, I have them chained to a wall so you are safe with me, they don’t dare grab out for anyone with me, or I would have to punish them again.” _I said cheerfully as if having toys that made a grab for people was a regular thing, I started walking towards the back when I stopped and said_  “Luna dear, you might want to grab something for yourself as well, I can smell your need to cum from here, so grab a vibrater on the house, the bigger the better." _back to Luna,_ _Fuck how can she always tell? Anyway, there was an outfit that would fit Lazarus like a glove and I know that he would like it, I heard Sarah call out once more_ "There are belts and cuffs for that as well as a ball gag, that come with it!" _Well then if it came with that, it would be coming with me for my Lazarus, Now to find a toy for myself...._

Lazarus-

_My body stiffened_ “There are so many things here that sound a little scary... I don't know how to feel about this... and what do you mean? Toys that can grab people? I kinda wanna see....” _I looked at the ground_

Luna-

_Sarah_ "Stick close to me, we are going into the back room, so you might want to hang onto my arm" _I walk over to the door and open it pull Lazarus in behind me and close the door_ "These are people that couldn’t pay my prices for the toys that they wanted and tried to leave with them anyway, stealing"

Lazarus-

_I stared at them... people tried stealing things here and if they got caught... they get kept a prisoner?!_ “s-So what do you do with them..?”

Luna-

_Sarah_ "They get trained and turned into my sex slaves, though a little less then sex dolls at that point, willing to do anything to please me, even take a horse cock up the ass, if I told them to, don't worry about Luna, she'll be able to pay, she always finds a way to" _I take Lazarus out of the back room but not before he sees the broken toy, she was bound and determined to break free, but couldn't because she had three dildos each in her pussy and ass, I remembered that she only wanted a small vibrater, and called out to Luna before turning the dildos spinning in her holes off_ "Luna can you take another slave at your house?" "Depends on if you want Lazarus for them, if so the answer is no" "No I don't, but I don't want to break this one anymore, she's still a virgin Luna, I know how you feel about them" "Yeah I'll take her, will she add to my price?" "Nope still the same price" _Luna was at the front desk waiting for me to get back so she could pay, I pulled my cock out of my pants and heard Lazarus gasp_ "Pull your pants down, you know the price Luna" "Yes I do, but I wish I didn't have to do this in front of Lazarus" "One anal fuck for five toys is a discount" " Yeah it is, just take my payment already" _Luna POV she lined up her cock and penetrated my ass then started pounding away, it wasn't long before she came and good thing too, I was starting to get hard as well, she pulled out and wrapped up my buys and included three more bottles of lube and a memory card that had my data from a year ago_ "Let me go get Annie, you new slave, I'll dress her in something nice and give her a backpack of her snacks" _she left to go do that and I turned around to face Lazarus' fury_

Lazarus-

“THERE IS GONNA BE ANOTHER PERSON NOW?! AND DID YOU TWO JUST FUCK RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD!!!” _I flailed my arms into your chest_ “WAAAAAAAH!!” _I pouted and sighed_  “I thought I was special..... hmph....”

Luna-

_Ah so this is what he's mad about_ “Lazarus you are special, you are going to be my only male slave ever, and do you want to know why? Because you are special, and because I love you, the reason I'm taking this girl slave off of Sarah’s hands is because she’s a virgin and depending on what Sarah was doing to her back there, she was prepping her for a night at a lesbian orgy. So yes we are going to have another person now, and yes we have to care for her. Sarah’s way of taking payment for toys is different for everyone, some she will only ask to masturbate in front of her, which was probably what she asked of this girl, others like myself, aka other futanari, she will ask for an anal fuck, so yes we just fucked in front of you Lazarus, did you find it arousing?” _I watched as Sarah brought a small teenage girl from the back, she was dressed in a collar, and crop top shirt without a bra, with a mini skirt without panties, and was that... yes it was, she had a string holding a dildo in her ass. She had her hair done up in two ribbons with twin pigtails, over her shoulder was a cute cat backpack filled with her snacks, to finish off the outfit she had on knee socks and 2 inch heels. Sarah brought her over to me and said softly to her_ "This is your new master Luna, she'll take good care of you, Luna here’s a towel for your backseat, be careful on the drive home." _And just like that Sarah pushed all three of us out of the store then shut and locked the door._

Lazarus-

_I stared at the new girl. She seemed to be bothered by something, and it came to my head it was probably the dildo being held in her ass. I wasn't going to do anything about it though since Master would have the decisions on that. I wondered if she would think that I was also a girl. Probably not but there is always a chance._

 

Luna-

_I set the towel in the backseat of the car and asked Annie to get into the backseat on the towel and buckle up, as she leaned down to get in I gripped the dildo in her ass and asked_ "Do you want this in or out?" "Out please master" "It’s coming out are you ready?" "Yes master" _I pulled the dildo out and looked at Lazarus' face drop as he realized how long the dildo was, it was 12 inches so far and still coming out of the tiny girls ass, three seconds later, and I pulled the last of it out and stared at the toy, 2 inches thick and easily 24 inches long. which was one of the longest dildos I had ever seen in someone's ass_ "Was this what you came to Sarah’s store for?" I asked the girl, "No I came to her store for a small vib, I had trouble getting off with just my fingers, so I came to her store, and little did I know that she wanted me to masturbate for her to pay..." "Get in the car, Annie, Lets go home Lazarus" _I hold on to the dildo and go around to my side of the car and get in and wait for Lazarus_

Lazarus-

_I hopped into the car next to Annie quietly, I stared up at her. She was taller than I was, and definitely more attractive._ “h-Hello...” _I said quietly, rubbing my arm nervously. So she would be staying with us now... I didn't like it very much but there wasn't much I could do about it. Master took her off of Sarah's hands... for some reason... something about being a virgin or whatever._

Luna-

“Lazarus catch” _I toss the dildo to him and watch as he fumbles it_ “Hold on to that will you princess?” _I turn the car over and pull out of the parking lot, then start driving home_

Lazarus-

_I pout and hold onto it, looking at it strangely. This was just inside of Annie before and now I have to hold it... ugh...”_ A-alright master...”

Luna-

_I drive home hearing little to none conversation between the slaves behind me, so I do something about it_ "Annie" "Yes master" "Do you see the small girl beside you?" "Yes I do master, she’s very cute, why do you have two girl slaves and no male ones? You are female correct?" "You are correct about me being female but you don’t know that I’m futa as well, so I have a cock and pussy" "That’s an extremely rare trait master" "Yes it is and one of the reasons futas are hunted and milked and bred for the trait, what you don’t know can kill you. So something you need to know is something you need to get the trust of Lazarus for, it’s not something I’m going to tell you, only Lazarus will. So Lazarus can you open up a little and try to be friends with Annie?"

 

Lazarus-

_I stare at Annie and wave_ "Hi... my names Lazarus as she already said... it's nice to meet you..." _I said quietly. I had an issue talking with new people so it made it quite tough for them to find me nice at first._ "Nice to meet you Lazarus, so what's so special about you?" _I became a little red in the face and said quietly_ "I’m a trap..." _I looked away blushing beat red_

Luna-

"Oh so that’s why I wanted to pounce you and kiss you in the store, it makes sense now...." she pauses "You’re so cute and innocent to be a trap though...." _I hear rustling behind me and decide to pull over to the side of the road, to look back at what was happening, and sure enough Annie was kissing a shocked Lazarus, moving her hand to cup Lazarus' dick, while picking up the dildo and shoving back up her ass, Lazarus watched as Annie took all 24 inches up her hole and gulped, Annie pulled down Lazarus thong before I said something_ "Annie" "Yes master" That’s enough" "Alright master I'll leave Lazarus alone for now" she said downcast and disappointed. "Lazarus are you alright? Annie didn’t hurt you did she?"

Lazarus-

_My entire body was frozen, I just wasn't reacting to anything at all. Did that really just happen...? Was that going to continue to happen?! I wondered how she was able to fit that entire thing inside of her, it wasn't that thick, but I had never done anything even close to that size before!!_ “I-I'm alright master... thank you for your concern...”

Luna-

_I pulled into the parking garage for our building and parked the car, I waited for Annie and Lazarus to get out before I did something, I slapped Annie, she fell to her knees and looked up to me, tears in her eyes_ "That hurt look isn’t going to work Annie" _she stopped the tears_ "Don’t touch Lazarus again without my permission got it?" "Yes master Luna" "Yes what?" "Yes I will not touch Lazarus without your permission." "Good Lazarus you have permission to ram that dildo you saw into her whenever you feel like it got it? Good now let’s go to the apartment before I do something rash"

Lazarus-

_I had never seen her do something like that before and it brought back some bad memories. I scuttled quickly into the apartment with Annie and Luna pretty close behind me. Once we were all inside and the door was closed I lied down on the floor and closed my eyes. I was tired already and we still had a while of the day left to go._

Luna-

_I showed Annie to an bedroom not in use after I put the food in the kitchen and before going back to Lazarus, I picked him up in a bridal carry and carried him back to our bedroom, I set him down on his feet and asked him as I stripped him of his clothes_ “Do you want to sleep or start the next step in your training?”

Lazarus-

_I stretched and yawned._ “I wanna sleep master...” _I crawled up onto the bed and lied down on it; my head resting on a pillow_ “Today is making me tired...”

Luna-

“Alright princess, I'll join you in a second I have to take care of something before I can.” _I tucked Lazarus in and grabbed the bag of toys, I put the outfit and two toys for him in our closet and grabbed the toy for me and a tube of lube, it was something that I had my eyes on for a while in Sarah’s store, it was a rabbit dildo for futas, clit and anal stim along with a onahole for the cock that went back and forth while the futa pushed the dildo into herself and masturbated, it also vibrated, so I went into our bathroom and had a quick session with that_

Lazarus-

_It only took me a few minutes before I was almost fast asleep, my eyes fluttered a little but I couldn't keep myself awake, I passed out._

Luna-

_I came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, having just came hard, and multiple times... I froze as I saw something over Lazarus, Annie was in the room, stroking Lazarus' cock and saying words to keep him asleep, I tore Annie off the bed and clamped a hand over her mouth, I brought Annie back to her room and said something_ "You want a cock that bad?" "Yes master" "So bad that you were willing to disobey me and rape Lazarus as he slept?" “Yes master" "Then your aren’t worthy to stay here," _I grab the car keys and drive back to Sarah’s store, I drop Annie in the store and lean her down to where I could see her pussy, I kneel her down and take her from behind, not being nice, not caring that it hurt, I fucked her so hard she came a lot of times, then I came in her, and then I called out to Sarah_ "Annie didn’t meet my standards, you can have her back" "That fast huh, that’s’ sad, I thought she would last longer" _Sarah came from the back and looked down at Annie_ "You left her a mess, what did she do?" "Almost rape Lazarus for a taste of dick in her pussy" "Yeah that’s not going to fly, I'll take her back and use her in my whore house" "Do what you will, I’m going back home" _I go back home and crawl into bed behind Lazarus, and just before I drifted off I heard_ "I love you Luna" _from Lazarus, I said back_ "I love you too Lazarus"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter set a week later.

One week Later…..

Lazarus-

_I was lying on the bed, waiting for Luna to come in with an anal plug... was I excited? Kinda, but whenever we used one I had trouble walking and doing normal activities from the pleasure it induced. Once she came into the room, I slowly spread open my cheeks._ “y-You can put it in now master...”

Luna-

_I walked behind Lazarus with her new plug, this one was longer, three inches and an inch and a half in thickness, I had just lubed it up and was about to put it in, I prodded Lazarus's hole then pushed it in, a little at a time, than pulled it out and then pushed it in all at once, I watched as the hole adjusted to having it in, then I pat his ass to let him know that I was done, and that he could turn over_

Lazarus-

_I flipped over and smiled, my face bright red. I was already starting to feel good and this one was definitely the biggest so far. This was gonna be interesting, how long would I be able to last with this thing inside of me? No clue, knowing Luna, not long at all, she played dirty when it was a test of my will to slave off cumming_

Luna-

_I smiled down at Lazarus and pointed down_ “Do you want me to suck your dick? It’s got to be throbbing really hard right now....” _I reach down and grab his cock and lightly stroke the length_

Lazarus-

_My body twitched a little and I nodded_ “y-Yes please master... I feel like I'm gonna cum already!”

Luna-

_I lean down and take his cock in my mouth sucking light yet firm, I made sure to spin my tongue around it and insure that he felt good, then I started bobbing my head up and down, I reached my hands down to start toying with him, one to massage his balls, and the other to play with the plug, slightly pulling it out and pushing it back in, all the while sucking his cock, I knew it wouldn’t be long. So I had given instructions to hold it in for as long as he could then cum once it was impossible not to. I moaned slightly and vibrated his cock on top of everything else; I wasn’t going easy that was for sure._

Lazarus-

_My entire body was shaking, it was almost impossible to keep myself from cumming at this point. I was feeling immense amounts of pleasure and just couldn't hold it in, and came inside of her mouth with a loud moan. I immediately apologized for it, not being able to hold it in for as long as she probably wanted me to._

Luna-

_I removed his cock from my mouth opened it and showed him, his sperm then closed my mouth swallowed and opened again, showing him there was nothing left inside, then I climbed up on the bed and kissed him, intertwining my tongue in his so he could taste himself. Then hugged him and asked what Lazarus was making for dinner_ "I was think you make lasagna and noodles, remember to wear your apron honey, wouldn’t want to sear your nipples"

Lazarus-

“Ok... I'll make that for dinner... and I'll wear my apron don't worry Master...” _I stretched a little, and groaned feeling the plug move as I got up and went to the closet to get the apron and put it on. I then went into the kitchen and started cooking, humming to myself while I did._

Luna-

_I followed Lazarus into the kitchen and watched as he went about the kitchen with the plug in his ass. This was too good, he has no idea how cute his ass is right now, or he does and is making an effort to swing it and make me horny, which is working.... too well, OH FUCK, I ran out of the room and grabbed the dildo out of the closet before going into the bathroom not bothering to close the door, I undressed quick and put my cock into the onahole before spearing my cunt with the 14 inch dildo and switching on the vibe, enjoying the motion in my cunt and dick, I moaned loud without care if Lazarus heard, because this was becoming common recently, whenever I got horny, my cock grew, and I’m not talking ‘boner’ growth, I mean literal growth, because the dildo I was using was now 5 inches shorter than my dick at full length, this was something that Lazarus didn’t know, he thought my dick was still 11 inches, it wasn’t anymore, and I had a feeling this was Sarah at work, she always messed with genetics and cum, chances are she infused a code to make my cock grow until I was satisfied. Which didn’t take very long if I worked hard enough at getting myself off._

Lazarus-

_I could hear her moaning from the bathroom. I was giggling from hearing you and it got me a little horny, but I was able to compose myself and continue the cooking. I couldn't believe in the next 3 weeks I would be taking an entire 11 inches up my ass, or so I thought at the time._

Luna-

_I come back into the kitchen and sit back on a stool 15 minutes later, and I see Lazarus stop what he was doing and turn around, come over to the counter, lean over and whisper in my ear_

Lazarus-

_I whispered into your ear_ “Luna watch the food for a second... I need to do something...” _I laid down onto my back and started jerking myself off, I moaned quietly and then started moving the plug in and out of my ass, it felt amazing. I was starting to not care that Luna was almost right next to me, just sitting on a stool; I was feeling too good to care. I used to be shy in front of her, but ever since she defended me from that guy in Walmart, and later Annie, I began to feel more comfortable around her. I moved my hands faster, pumping my cock and ramming the plug in harder, and then I came with a loud moan, blasting cum all over my stomach and my boobs, which with some drugs that master had given me, were growing in size, she wanted me in an A-cup bra soon so I was taking them, I wanted master to be happy, and I kinda like having something to play with upstairs…_

Luna-

_I was frozen I couldn’t move, I wanted to take him right there, and ram my cock up his small ass, but he asked me to watch the food, I was so hot and aroused, but at the moment I didn’t care, Lazarus was doing something he seldom did, masturbating in front of me, I noticed that recently he was opening up more, and sharing more about his likes and dislikes when it came to movies and other things, but this was one of the few times that he had done this without me saying something beforehand. AND HE WAS JUST SO CUTE The noises and faces he was making me notice that I had an issue again. So I got out my cock and started stroking, I came when he did and covered him with my cum, and before he noticed my cock and its size, I stuffed my dick back in my pants and went around to the food and checked it._ "Lazarus can you do that a few more times? I want you covered in our cum, but, umm can you keep your eyes closed please?"

Lazarus-

_I looked down at myself and noticed there was more cum covering my body, then looked up at Luna and nodded then closed my eyes and then continued, I stroked my cock faster using our cum as lube and opened my mouth to catch some as she came, I played move freely with the plug as I got used to how it moved in my ass, making sure to keep my eyes closed like she requested. She probably just wanted to make sure I didn't get any cum in my eyes, which would probably burn or just feel really weird. Then I played with the butt plug more and stroked myself faster._

Luna-

_I brought out my cock again and it was throbbing for attention, 3 inches thick and 19 long it was a monster, So I stroked it, watching Lazarus masturbate shortened the time it took me to cum, and I came all over him again, five minutes later I came again, 4 minutes after that again, three minutes after that I came again coating Lazarus with another layer of cum, two minutes later, I was cumming constantly Screaming because the pleasure was so much, but I couldn’t stop stroking, I heard something softly_ "Master are you okay? You seem to be bigger...." _Oh shit Lazarus saw me, and he saw that my cock was larger than last week, embarrassed, I ran out of the room into the bathroom and locked the door, crying the whole way_

Lazarus-

_I was insanely sticky, so getting up and walking to the bathroom was tough. My eyes were lightly coated with cum and my entire body was covered in multiple layers of it_ “Master... please come out... it’s alright... I’m not mad or upset at all... please..?” _I said while knocking on the bathroom door. I felt bad for you, and wanted you to feel good about yourself... and not feel bad about me seeing something I didn’t mind at all really, mainly because it was your dick, not something repulsive._

Luna-

_I continue crying, unable to stop, and I whine out_ “You wanted me to be inside of you in three weeks, but I’m growing again, and this is faster than it’s ever been, at the rate its going it'll be longer than the dildo that was up Annie's ass before it stops....” _I unlock the door and slump next to the tub crying with my head in my hands, my legs spread and dick straight out, getting thicker as sorrow filled me_

Lazarus-

_I walked in and looked at you with a frown; I sat down next to you and placed my hand on your shoulder_ “Hey... it’s alright... I'll wait if I have to Luna... I don’t mind trust me...” _I smiled at you and blushed a little_

Luna-

“But I was looking forward to filling your ass with my dick, now I don’t know when that will be!” _I cried a fresh grabbing Lazarus and plopping you down on top of my dick, so that you were sitting on top of it without it being it being in you, so you could feel it growing._ “This isn’t good Lazarus I don’t know when it'll stop, I don’t want to break you, and no matter how much training we do you won’t be ready for this.”

Lazarus-

_I could feel it slowly lifting me up as it grew, this was a little scary... how much could this thing grow? I thought it would stop probably around 20 inches... but now it’s probably gonna be more than 2 feet long... and who knew how thick it would end up being, I didn’t know if I would be able to take it, but if it were for Luna I’d try my hardest to get it in my ass._ “h-Hey... I know that it upsets you... but it's alright, I don't mind. I’ll do anything for you, and if at one point I’d have to take a three foot dick up my ass to please you I would, because I love you Luna.”

Luna-

“I love you too Lazarus and I don’t think it’ll get to three feet, though that would be interesting to see. The last time Sarah messed with me like this my skin was blue for two weeks before I went back to her and asked for the stabilizer, which involved a needle, I hate needles and she knows it” _I watched as Lazarus reached down and wrapped his hands around my dick and started jerking me off, slowly at first then faster_ “w-What are you d-Doing Lazarus? You know that fweels gwood~!”

Lazarus-

_I turned around and got down on my knees and moved my hands faster, and then I kissed the tip of your cock before taking as much into my mouth as I could before gagging, which was about three of four inches._ “Mmm, mmhmmmhmmmmm!” _I could only make those noises as Luna put her hands on the back of my head and slowly started pushing my head down, forcing me to take a little more of her cock into my mouth_

Luna-

“I’m sorry Lazarus, but this time I need you do take me a little dweeper in your mwouth” _I pushed until I saw a bulge in your throat then let you breath, then pulled you back down on it, and proceeded to face fuck you, slowly at first so that you got used to the feeling then faster as you got used to it, soon I felt you start sucking and using your tongue during it, then you brought your hands up to stroke the remaining length that wasn’t in your mouth, you took it deep and freely after a while, and I felt relieved that you didn’t hate me for the forced deep throating, and instead loved it_ “a-Aaahh Lazarus that fweels gwood~! Suck it mwore~!”

 Lazarus-

_I continued sucking it as well as I could. The feeling in my throats was weird, it felt good but it hurt a little as well. My hands and tongue were moving on their own and I slowly got hard. Feeling aroused as you thrust down my throat, I moved one of my feet under my ass and started playing with the toy in my ass_

Luna-

“Lazarus i-Im-IM CUMMING” _I came in your throat and watched as you continued sucking my length after I came milking every last drop out, and making sure that I was satisfied, after you made sure, you took your mouth off of me, opened and showed me my cum, then closed and swallowed, and opened again showing a clean mouth and that you swallowed it all, then you crawled up my body and kissed me, I tasted my cum in your mouth when you intertwined your tongue with mine_ "Thanks Lazarus" _I sniffled and patted your head  pulling you into a hug_

Lazarus-

_I hugged you back and rested my head on your shoulder, blushing a little_ "you're welcome master, anything for you." _I smiled small_

Luna-

_I hugged you tighter and started to cry into your shoulder, shaking slightly_ "I was so lucky to find you Lazarus; I still couldn’t believe that you were real until I found you that day. I had nightmares that taunted me that I wasn’t going to find my true love, I saw a figure in the distance in the beginning that no matter how much I ran towards it, it would never get closer, then I was sent images of your face in the kitchen and the living room, all places where I lived most of my life yet never saw you." _I gripped you tighter_ "It was torture, I saw bruises and chain marks on your skin, and never knew what was causing them, I wanted to help you but when I reached for you, the image disappeared, and I woke up in a cold sweat"

Lazarus-

_I fell a little silent, this subject was something that made me a little shaky and upset._ "I-i know... i-it must've b-been tough f-for you..." _I hugged you a little tighter to try and calm you down. The abuse I had dealt with before meeting Luna was... extensive. I was gagged and chained to walls with a blind fold over my eyes most of the time, with all types of things done to me._

Luna-

"I still couldn’t believe that you were so close to me, an hour away, yet at the same time we lived different lifestyles. Mine of the isolated futa, you of the child sold into slavery, knowing nothing other when your holes were going to be filled. _I calmed down a little and sniffled a little_

Lazarus-

_I started rubbing her back a little and nuzzled my head into your neck_ "I-its ok... that's not how it is anymore, so it's better, isn't it..?"

Luna-

"You are right it is better then what it was, but I was so scared, all i wanted to do was help you, and I couldn’t help you. It was so relieving when I found you and took you home. I was driving for hours in the slaver area, looking for you" _I twined your legs around my back_

Lazarus-

"But how did you even know I was there..? Besides the dreams....." _I closed my eyes to rest more; I was pretty tired and enjoyed this moment._

Luna-

"I called in a few favors and narrowed down the number of slaver camps and brothels that you could have been at, I brought a sketch to that old lady, and called in a few favors from Sarah, then drove around them looking for you, I was looking for you for a few months, getting a clearer image every mile I got closer" _I brought you closer and kissed you._

Lazarus-

_I return the kiss and blush a little. After a few minutes I pulled away and smiled_ “That makes sense…”

Luna-

_I Bring you closer stand up slowly, then get into the shower and wash us clean of dried cum, careful so not get aroused, then pick you up and twine your legs around me again, and dry us off and ask you to get dressed, so that we could go visit Sarah once more to fix the cock growth issue, just to stabilize it so it doesn't get larger anymore._ “Or do you want to stay here and finish dinner?”

Lazarus-

"I'll stay home and finish dinner; I don't feel like going anywhere." _I stretched a little. I had on a small black and gold skirt, black leggings, and a black and gold belly shirt with a hoodie_

Luna-

“Alright Lazarus I’ll go and deal with Sarah, and fix this cock,” _I said as I reached down and shook my cock, now easily 27 inches long and 3 1/2 inches wide, before binding it and my breasts up and pulling my pants on, I pulled my shirt on and turned around, facing him, and showing the text on the shirt that said 'It's a trap' with admiral Akbar on it. Then put my hair in a ponytail while she stood shell-shocked_

Lazarus-

_My face was bright red and I fell backwards_ "o-o-o-oh m-m-my....."

Luna-

_I chuckled to myself and held out my hand for you and pulled you to your feet_ "It’s an old reference to a movie, though it was funny to see your face." _I pulled you into a hug and squeezed your ass, and hissed into your ear_ "Oh, how I want to fuck this ass, but now I'm going to have to wait a little bit longer" _I turned around and went over to the keys and grabbed the keys to the motorcycle_ "Don't eat without me Lazarus" _I leaned down and slipped on my boots and then went to sneak behind you and kneeled down, then pulled down your panties while you were focused on making dinner, and licked my lips and a single digit, then prodded your asshole with my tongue_

Lazarus-

_My entire body stiffened up and I let out a few moans_ "h-Hey~... n-not now I'm trying to cook Master~..." _my body was twitching and I rested the knife that I was holding onto the counter_

 Luna-

_I slipped my tongue in further pulling more moans from you, then I pulled my tongue out and slid my finger in, and started pumping in and out, I felt your knees almost give out and gave an order_ "Stay standing, you’re going to love this" _I pulled my finger out and crossed two fingers together then put them in my mouth to lube them,, then put them in your ass, and pumped back and forth, then started twisting them, and watched as you started to moan louder_

 Lazarus-

_My moans got louder and louder, the pleasure I was feeling was great and hard to stand_ "m-my knees are giving out~!"

 Luna-

_I Pull my fingers out and pull your panties up, then turned you around and kissed you and, started towards the door._ “Love you Lazarus” _I open the door and hear you running over to me._

 Lazarus-

_I grab on to your shirt right before you get out the door and then hug you quickly_ “I love you too Master.” _I smile and then run back into the kitchen_

Luna-

_I turn and shut the door behind me, and chuckle to myself,_ “Little devil” _I go down to the parking garage and pull my motorcycle out of storage, and my helmet, it was a two seater moto, with a sleek green paint that was close to black, with a blue Pearl over top, I pulled my helmet on and started it up, then headed over to Sarah's._

15 minutes later

_I parked my motorcycle on the curb and walked in to her store with my helmet on, then pulled it off when I got inside_ "Sarah!" "Yeah? Who is it?" "Oh you know, the woman whose genes you messed with" "Luna? Are you here for the stabilizer? Did we learn our lesson yet?" “Yes I'm here for the needle, and what fucking lesson do I need to learn now?" "Oh I don't know the one where you check beforehand that I'm going to mess with your genes not just leave you with a sore ass. How big did it grow before you came here? You were 11 before." “27" I mumbled angry “Here catch" _she threw the needle over to me and I stuck it in my other arm, gritting my teeth at the pain_ “Are we done now Luna?" "No, bend over." "Ah fucktity fuck, you not going to spank me are you?" " No, you enjoy it too much, I'm giving you a taste of what you did to me" _I pull down her panties and my pants, then unbind my cock, which was rock hard, and grab a bottle of lube off the counter and lube up my cock and her pussy, then prod her hole_ "you wouldn't dare." "Try me." _I hilt my dick inside her and penetrated her cervix, then start to pound in and out. I brought her to orgasm then pulled out, and bound my cock again. Pulled my helmet on and turn towards the door, leaving her there panting and gasping for breath. I get on my motorcycle and head back towards home, and then decide to make a quick stop at an ice cream shop and pick up some of Lazarus' favorites_

 

* * *

 

Lazarus-

_While you were out I was cooking dinner, swinging my hips while I did and listening to some music that was blasting from my phone. I was singing along with it and enjoying myself a lot_

 Luna-

_I park the motorcycle and put it back in storage, don’t want anyone to steal it, I grab the bag containing the ice cream/secret stash and head toward the apartment, when I faintly hear the music, I start humming along and walk towards the door and open it without making that much noise and slip off my shoes, then head into the kitchen where oblivious Lazarus, was swinging her hips to the music and singing along, missing the occasional note, but otherwise enthralled in the task before him of finishing dinner. I had an evil thought, and slipped behind him and hugged him from behind and groped his breasts, which were growing to an A-cup, though I wanted a B-cup or so, but I can wait, plus he seems to be happy growing them, I kneaded them softly yet firm._

 Lazarus-

_I jumped up into the air a little and started moaning, blushing a shade of pink_ “a-Ah~ master~... I’m still cooking~!” _My nipples slowly got hard_

 Luna-

I Know, I’m just checking what’s for dessert... _I pinched your nipples then bit your neck, and sucked, leaving a mark. And pulled back and set the ice cream on the counter._ “Look at what I got you Lazarus”

 Lazarus-

_I blushed a little and then stared with a huge smile on my face_ “YAY!! ICE CREAM!!”  _I turned around and squeezed her tightly_

 Luna-

“Come on dinner first then you can have some. You deserve it anyway for the progress you’ve made; I dealt with my little problem. So no more growth other than what’s natural now, though it’s still 27 inches long so it’s going to be a bit longer for your training, sorry Lazarus”

 Lazarus-

“It's ok master.” _I pulled away and finished up dinner, then placed it on the table and turned off the music and skipped over to my chair and sat down_

 Luna-

_I sat down and stared at the meal, Lazarus had out done himself, and everything was perfect._ “Thank you for the meal honey lets dig in.”

 Lazarus-

_After dinner, I hopped out of my seat and grabbed the tub of ice cream and a spoon_ “yum!” _I opened up the lid and smiled wide_

 Luna-

"Bowl Please Lazarus" _I stood up and grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and held on out to you before you put yourself into a sugar coma_

 Lazarus-

_Sighs and grabs a bowl from you then I sit back down. I then scooped some out and put it in a bowl then closed the lid of the ice cream_

 Luna-

_I scooped my own ice cream out and put the pint into the freezer, then watched as you chipped away from the bowl of ice cream in front of you._ “Slow down and enjoy it Lazarus. Unless you want the second dessert as well....

 Lazarus-

"S-second dessert..? YOU GOT ME SOMETHING ELSE!” _I smiled wide and my eyes lit up in excitement_

 Luna-

"Yes I did, but you have to do me a favor real fast...."

 Lazarus-

"Hm? What's that master?"

 Luna-

"Give me a lap dance...." _I trail off wondering if he would do it...._

 Lazarus-

"Th-that's new... but sure, I'll do it for more dessert master..." _I blush and stand up out of my chair and sit down on top of your lap, and slowly start giving you a lap dance_

 Luna-

_I grab your hips and start grinding you down on my cock. I had unbound it for you, and watched as you started enjoying it. Moaning softly as you stripped off your skirt and panties and ground against my bare cock_

Lazarus-

_My body started to heat up, and I blushed a dark shade of red_ "m-Master… This feels good..." _my hips start moving faster_

Luna-

"It feels good for me too Lazarus, keep going...." _I start bucking my hips and start heating up, and cock throbbing._

Lazarus-

_I moved a little faster and by accident caught myself onto your cock, and I continued moving, having it go into my hole about 2 inches before I pulled myself off of it and yelped from the sudden pain I had felt_

Luna-

“Lazarus are you alright?” _I said concerned_ "I felt you take me in, are you alright? Do you still want to continue?"

Lazarus-

_I shifted a little uneasily before nodding_ "y-Yes.. I'm alright master..." _I continue, being a bit more careful_

Luna-

_I feel you speed back up and myself coming closer to cumming, and didn’t want to just yet..._ "Lazarus do you trust me?"

Lazarus-

"O-of course I trust you master, why wouldn't I?" _I was curious why you would ever ask me this question_

Luna-

_I grabbed your hips and lifted you to the point where your dick was in my face and mine was in yours, and held you there then started sucking your cock, and watched as you started moaning_

Lazarus-

"Ahh~! Th-that feels so good~!" _I start moving my hand up and down on your cock, staring at it now being able to see how long it really is_

Luna-

_I stand up carefully and moved over to the couch, and laid down, so that I wouldn’t have to hold you up, without having to worry about you falling, all the while sucking your cock like a lollipop._ "Keep going Lazarus~!"

Lazarus-

_I take a decent amount of your length into my mouth, sucking it to the best I could and moving my hands up and down on the rest of the length_

Luna-

_I prod your ass with a small plug I found on the table next to us, and then ram it into your ass dry; it went in with ease, though it had to have hurt a tad...._ “Sorry your ass is just begging to be fucked by something longer than my fingers....”   _I say before I start suckling on your dick, playing with the toy, and toying with your balls...._

Lazarus-

_My eyes shut from the pure pleasure and I was having trouble continuing my pace on your cock. I was moaning loudly while still holding it in my mouth._

Luna-

_I was close to cumming from her moans that vibrated my cock, and popped off his cock long enough to say that I was close before latching back on, hoping he was close too, I start moaning as well increasing his pleasure_

Lazarus-

_I moaned insanely loudly before cumming into your mouth, allowing you to release your cum inside my mouth as well, I try to swallow as much as I can_

Luna-

_I pop off your cock after milking every drop out, and swallow it all, tasting sweet and creamy... I love his cum_ “Are you happy with that or do you want your second dessert instead? I did swing by a favorite store as well....” _I let it hang there because he knew what store I was talking about...._

Lazarus-

_Wait... SHE GOT ME A CHOCOLATE DONUT WITH CHOCOLATE FROSTING!!_ "YES PLEASE!! I WANT THE SECOND DESSERT!!"

Luna-

“Okay, okay, seems the princess wants to rim a donut hole after all....” _I said getting up and going over to the cabinet where I had hidden the sweet treat and pulled out a donut and a napkin, then handing it to you, watched as your eyes lit up in glee_

Lazarus-

“YAY!!!” _I start eating it, enjoying every bite. I licked some of the frosting off, and then ate the rest after a few minutes_

Luna-

“What no punishment for the rimming joke?” _I watched as his face turned hard as he replayed what I said in his head_

Lazarus-

“MASTER WHY!!!” _I flailed into her a little while whining_ “STOP MAKING SUCH BAD JOKES!!”

Luna-

_I put the other donuts into the hiding place again and locked the cabinet, knowing that he would search later for more. I picked Lazarus up and carried him to the bedroom where I tossed him on the bed and stripped him and laid him on his belly_ “Are you ready? Tonight you’re getting the cast again....” _I said as I put the harness and the dildo on and lubed the toy up, along with his ass._

Lazarus-

"I'm tired though... we've done so much today..." _I stretch, and yawn a little_

Luna-

“One more thing and we are done alright? And we can go to sleep after. Besides we have to continue your training you know.... unless you want to try my cock right now and feel me rip you in half....” _I say as I prod the tight hole_

Lazarus-

“Ok... I guess so... then let's do it master...” _I blush and let you enter me, moaning loudly and sharply upon the entrance of the cast_

Luna-

_I slowly enter as to not tear, then add some more lube and push in further until the cast was all the way in, then start to move back and forth slowly at first then adding speed, then ask a question,_ "Want to ride the cast with you on top?" _Without waiting for an answer I grab him and flip him up and put myself on the bed lying on my back, with him above me facing towards me, with his legs on either side._

Lazarus-

_I blushed and slowly started going up and down; I was insanely embarrassed being above you like this_

Luna-

“There you go, just like that, don’t be afraid, add some speed” _I smile slightly to let him know that it was his pace now, unless he wanted to stay at one point and let me pound up into him._

Lazarus-

_I started slowly going up and down, before picking up the pace over time and moaning loudly as I felt the toy hit me deep, and deliberately, enjoying as I saw Luna smile at me, and increased my pace until the toy was hitting deep every two seconds or so; I felt a small smile spread across my face and my eyes slit in pleasure_

Luna-

“Go faster, your just getting yourself off so do it as fast as you can, okay?” _I watch his face turn red then nod_ , _a smile on her face and eyes almost closed yet something seems missing from this image… I know, I reach up and grab a boob and start kneading the small breast, pinching and twisting the nipple lightly_

Lazarus-

_I move faster than before and moan loudly. My body was twitching, I was getting close to cumming, my body started to twitch wildly, the mold was rough, so it hurt a little still especially going up and down on it, but it felt pretty good combined with my boobs getting played with._ "I-I'm almost at my limit!"

Luna-

_I grab his hips and hold him there then start bucking mine hard and fast, taking the cast almost out then hilting it deep, over and over, knowing full well that he was close._ “Hold on for as long as you can slave~” _I pound away waiting for it_

Lazarus-

_My entire body was shaking, as I tried my best to hold it in before I exploded, cumming with my dick and ass, spraying seed over your breasts and face while moaning very loudly before collapsing off of the mold and onto your stomach and chest, resting my head before nodding off slightly and asking for a song_

Luna-

_I take off my clothes, with you on top of me, and then the harness as well, I tissue off the lube and the cum covering my face and boobs, then wrap you up in an embrace, and lightly sing to you._ "I want to hold you tight, I want to shield you from the harms of the world, but you're already scarred." _you drift off and I follow close after you._

Lazarus-

_I start snoring quietly, my body wrapping around yours, forming a kind of living blanket that was two sizes too small_

Luna-

_I Love you Lazarus, I couldn’t ask for more, kinda wish you could bear my children but whatever, you are mine to hold._

* * *

Lazarus-

_In the morning, I woke up and stretched a little, slowly moving myself out of your grip. I looked down at my chest and noticed that my breasts weren't really flat anymore... am I gonna start to have to wearing a bra..?_

Luna-

_I chuckled slightly giving away that I was awake_ “Yes, yes you will, because i do not want your girls sagging.” _I saw the air deflate out of his chest as he came to grips with it, then slid down and started to work on my morning wood, while pushing his cock into my mouth surprising me and then he started to face-fuck me slightly, then harder as he realized I wasn’t fighting it, I'll let him have this one, but he's getting punished after this damn it_

Lazarus-

_I started sucking away and was enjoying this. This felt waaaay too good. I wonder why Luna isn't fighting back at all? She normally would get pretty mad if I did something like this to her... after about 5 minutes we both came and I swallowed all of your cum before climbing off of you and laying back down next to you_

Luna-

_I swallowed his load then sternly said_ “I'm going to get you back for that, lie on your belly,” _I say as I get up off the bed and go over to the toy box, and start to sift through the various toys. 'Maybe I should try out those anal beads I picked up?' I thought as I looked in the box_

Lazarus-

_I pouted and laid down on my stomach. This wasn't going to be good... she had so many toys in there who knew what she was going to use to punish me. Probably a large but plug I concluded._

Luna-

_I grabbed the anal beads shaped like spike balls and the remote vib dildo that came with a tail, with was a spade shaped succubus tail, and the dildo was shaped like one would imagine a demon cock, long, with bumps and ridges, along with a semi-flat head that spread out before getting thicker but less wide. I also grabbed a tube of lube._ “Are you ready for your punishment?” _I say before I turn around to show what was in store today._

Lazarus-

“I-i guess I am master... what are you punishing me with..? If it's too bad I'll apologize...” _I was a little nervous, who knew what type of things she grabbed, especially since it seemed it was more than just one thing_

Luna-

_I turn around and show what I had in mind, the anal beads were practice, and the dildo was endurance._ “Do you want these or do you want something worse later?”

Lazarus-

“Wh-what is the thing that's worse than those two toys..? Before I choose I'd like to know master...”

Luna-

_I turn around and grab the horse cock sitting on top. This’ll work for fear tactics_ “This...”

Lazarus-

“I-ILL TAKE THE TOYS NOW MASTER!!” _My eyes had widened and my face had gone pale, how did she expect me to take that without ripping my ass? Add in the fact that during punishments I wasn’t supposed to cum without permission…_

Luna-

“That’s what I thought now are you going to be a good girl? Or are you going to be a bad one forcing me to ram this dildo up your ass?” _Hefting the horse dick up_

Lazarus-

“I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!! MASTER PLEASE DONT USE THAT ON ME!!” _Tears sprung to my eyes as I imagined that toy ripping my ass apart, forcing it open then pounding away without mercy_

Luna-

“Good girl, now roll over and give me access to that ass of yours by spreading your cheeks young lady. I want to see that hole ready and waiting” _I put the horse cock away and started lubing the beads up_

Lazarus-

_I rolled over and spread my ass cheeks for her then put a finger in from each hand and spread my hole for you giving you the view you wanted_ “h-Here you go master...”

Luna-

“Are you asking for a paddling? What do good Slaves say when they want pleasure from they're masters?” _I reach down and grab the horse cock again and prod the open hole with it, then grab one of his cheeks in a harshly, then let go and smacked the flesh hard, leaving a mark._

Lazarus-

_I yelp from the pain and whimpered as I felt the horse dildo prodding my hole_ “Sorry master! Please give me pleasure master!” _I started shaking, not used to how rough you could be, and then sighed as you didn’t penetrate me with the larger toy, and instead put one of the beads in its place. I feel the bumps and start crying again wondering if this was going to hurt worse the horse dick_

Luna-

“There you go” _I coo into your ear, then lube your ass before softly pushing in one of the beads, watching as your ass swallowed it, then opened slightly to accept the next._

Lazarus-

_I moaned sharply, it scraped a little at my insides, pushing some of it outwards while other parts of my insides moved in a little around it, and my ass opened slightly for the next one, although I didn’t want another in my tiny ass, this isn’t going to be good. I look back over my shoulder and shudder as you push another one into my ass_

 Luna-

_I pushed another inside and watched as that too was swallowed. Then looked at your face slightly worried that you’re were hurt, but I had nothing to fear you were in complete bliss, so I put another inside, then another, and another, and another until all 10 were inside you and all that was left was the ring to pull them all out._

 Lazarus-

_I could feel them poking my insides. The spikes felt like toothpicks poking into me, but not breaking the flesh or causing me to bleed, they were hitting places in me that didn’t get hit very often, and I could feel myself pulsating in pleasure because of it. I was causing them to move around a little, poking them even more into me, causing me to moan loudly_

 Luna-

_I slightly tug the ring and watch as you twitch_ “Are you ready? No? Oh well.” _I tug the first bead out and watch as your face contorts between pain and pleasure, then pull the next one out. I hear you pant, so I hold my hand for a moment to let you process what’s about to happen_

 Lazarus-

_My mind started going blank, the beads hurt as they came out but also felt pretty good... I couldn't decide if I liked or hated them but I had no choice in what was about to happen, there were still 8 inside of me..._

Luna-

“All at once? Oh of course I can Lazarus, why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

 Lazarus-

“H-huh?!” _I could barely get that word out before you pulled the rest of them out, I screamed in pain and pleasure, grabbing onto the sheets and my eyes slamming shut as the beads exited my ass in quick secession_

 Luna-Yesterday at 11:52 PM

_I watched as you screamed and had a cold smile on my face as you came from having the last one pulled out_ “Again? Really? I didn’t know you liked them that much?” _I said as I started pushing them back in._

 Lazarus-

“NO!! I CANT HANDLE THEM AGAIN!! AHH!!!” _My body was twitching a lot and I started crying a little. I didn't want them in me again; even if they had felt good I couldn't handle that again_

 Luna-

“Remember you have a safe word” _I whispered into your ear as I pulled them out once again_

 Lazarus-

_My back arched and I screamed again, cumming into the sheets and peeing slightly_ “PLEASE STOP!! NO MORE MASTER!! PLEASE!!” _Tears were dripping down my cheeks, as a clear fluid came out of my dick, and I heard my ass fart, I blushed more and screamed out,_ “IM SORRY MASTER!!! PLEASE STOP!! ILL DO ANYTHING TO STOP THE PAIN!!!”

Luna-

“You have a safe word princess, you can use it as anytime, admit what you did wrong. Admit it and I'll stop right now, continue to cry and you get them again.” _I say as I lube the beads again, preparing to put them in for the third time_

Lazarus-

“I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW!!! I CANT REMEMBER!!” _I was talking insanely quick and preparing myself again for the beads what was my Safe word?!?! Why can’t I remember?!_

Luna-

_I put the first one in and saw you crying, it hurt me, but it was needed_ “What’s your safe word Lazarus, LAZARUS YOU CAN MAKE IT STOP I DONT ENJOY THIS ANYMORE THAN YOU DO DAMN IT!”

Lazarus-

“I-I DONT REMEMBER IT!! JUST MAKE IT STOP!! IT HURTS MASTER!!” _I started twitching and squirming as another bead entered my ass_

Luna-

“IT WAS COOKIES DAMN IT!” _I pull the beads out and then grab you into an embrace holding you close, afraid that I hurt you more than your ass._ “We can take the day off if you want... I wasn’t myself this morning.... forgive me” _I whisper into your ear, softly crying_

 Lazarus-

_I was crying loudly into your chest and hugged you back. My entire body was shaking and tears dripped down from my cheeks_ “i-I'm sorry master... I shouldn't have forgotten...”

Luna-

“It was cookies Lazarus how could you forget cookies....” _we sat there for I don’t know how long, it was thirty minutes at least, I had to check your ass for damage, but wasn’t sure if you wanted me down there anymore_ “Lazarus do you want me to check or do you want to see yourself?”

Lazarus-

“Y-you can check... its ok...” _I was talking in a very quiet voice, and hugged you a little less tight_

Luna-

_I turn you around softly and bend you over so I could see; it was gaping wide open and throbbing for attention... Well shit, I need to control my inner sadist more. Damn. I was able to put a finger or two inside without hitting the sides.... then decide to start licking it, maybe it needs a kiss._ “It’s not good Lazarus... I’m sorry. What do you want to do today?” _I say as I kiss and lick the hole to help get to where it would close again._

Lazarus-

_My body twitched more and I let out a few quiet moans. The hole slowly closed to normal and I shuddered a little_ “i-I don't know...” _I put more of my weight onto you and hugged you tight feeling hot; I slightly push you back onto the bed_

Luna-

_Next thing I knew I was pinned against the bed with you on top. Stroking my cock drooling slightly, Not now please, don’t let it be her period NOW!_

Lazarus-

“Looks so yummy...” _I soon take your cock into my mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. My hips were moving back and forth a little, thrusting into your ass crack as I moved my hands over the rest of your member_

Luna-

_OH FUCK WHY TODAY?!?!?! This isn’t fucking fair! Welp today is her day so, I’m going to let her fuck me until she can’t move anymore then get something to eat... This is going to take a while.... BALLS! From what I know traps only get this way after they get female hormones... Oh right he's growing boobs for me. Well at least he doesn’t bleed._ “It could be worse....” _I mumbled out slightly afraid of how long it would take him to wear herself out..._

Lazarus-

_My hips started shaking a lot more and I kept sucking, my body was insanely hot. I wasn't used to being so addicted to this... it was weird... why was this even happening..?_

Luna-

“Lazarus, you're having a period, so you have to fuck me until you pass out, it’s the only way to get this over with~!” _This isn’t good.... this could last for a while.... and I’m close to cumming already damn it, he has to fuck me to get rid of his sexual frustration otherwise it’s a matter of my endurance not hers. Aka he'll suck me and play with me until I pass out then keep going, when she's satisfied it'll stop... oh god that’s not something good to think about_

Lazarus-

_I continue sucking you off for a few more minutes until you came in my mouth. I swallowed it all without stopping and continued to suck_ “Nrgh~! Mmph!” _Her dick is soo tasty! Period? Isn’t that something girls have?_

Luna-

“UNGH LAZARUS LISTEN~! FUCK ME~! Put your dick in my ass and fuck me until you pass out DAMN IT~! Mmph~!”

Lazarus-

_I pop my head off of your cock and smile, then immediately force my dick into your ass and start moving_

Luna-

“Nan-gh~! Hawder Go~! Fuck me and get yourself satisfied Lazarus it’s the only way~!” _she starts moving faster with purpose, as he grabs a plug off the nightstand  I go pale..._

Lazarus-

_I take the plug and slowly start pushing into your pussy giggling_ “Does this feel good Master? You do it a lot to me~.”

Luna-

“o-Oh l-Lazarus th-That's n-Not f-Fair~!” _How long can I hold? No fucking clue!_ “Faster Lazarus Make me feel it in my ass~!”

Lazarus-

_I start moving faster and push the plug the rest of the way in, before I start moving it back and forth_ “Ok master~ I'll make you feel good~”

Luna-

“Ooh fuck, pound that little cock into me slave~!” _Double penetration this isn’t fair! I grab a dildo out from under a pillow and ram it into her ass, then start to pump back and forth to get him off faster_

Lazarus-

“Gah~ I’m getting close to cumming!” _My hips started moving faster until I was ramming deep into you at a very fast pace. After a few more pounds into you I came inside, moaning loudly and my head flicking backwards_ “AHH~!!!” _You and I were both panting heavily, and I collapsed onto your chest passing out_

Luna-

_'Finally' I thought to myself, as I pulled out her 5 inch dick out of my ass along with the plug in my pussy, and softly laid Lazarus on a pillow and pulled a blanket over her sleeping body as he softly snored and called out for me in his sleep, then I noticed his cock was hard and twitching as she called out for me, and chuckled to myself, 'The fucking continues even though she's out cold' Welp time to get something to eat then wake her up later, hopefully when he's no longer horny as all fuck... I don’t think I could take another attack like that without fucking her in the ass.... and that wouldn’t be good.... because I don’t think I could hold my cock back...._

* * *

Lazarus-

_I eventually wake up and look around the room. I stretched and sat up in the bed. I looked over at the clock. 3 hours had passed?! I was a little startled by that and called out for you, wondering where you were and started to get out of the bed, my body was sore and I didn't really remember why._

Luna-

“I'm in the kitchen Lazarus take it easy, your legs might give out!” _I had a nice meal and was making some food for Lazarus before going to wake her up at the time, so perfect timing anyway, I was making some chicken and French fries, so I knew the smell was getting back to the bedroom_

 Lazarus-

What are you making? It smells really good. _i smiled and tried getting out of bed, the second I stood up the entire world around me started spinning and I immediately sat back down and tucked myself back in bed_ master, everything was spinning when I tried getting up...

Luna-

_Oh Shit, Did it grow?_ “Check your Dick size Lazarus. I'm making chicken and fries, I’ll bring it to you if you can’t make it to the counter by the time I’m done!”

Lazarus-

_I look down and gasped and then let out a scream_ “MASTER IT GREW!!” _How did this happen? When did this happen?! Is this why I'm dizzy? Maybe...? This made no sense at all_

Luna-

_Shit._ “You are on your period Lazarus. Your boobs probably grew to A-cup as well. How long is your dick now?” _I threw more fries on and some more chicken he was going to need it for his growing additions_

Lazarus-

_I measured it quickly_ “Its 7 inches! It grew two inches Master!! And what do you mean? I don't see myself having b-” _I paused and took a good look at my chest and blushed_ “WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS?”

Luna-

_Sigh_ “Grab a bra out of the closet and put a thong on, then come into the kitchen i need to tell you something....” _Welp time to drop something else...._

Lazarus-

“Ok...” _I got up, and waited for everything to stop spinning then grabbed a bra and a thong and put them on, blushing as I did. I then walked into the kitchen_ “What do you need to tell me..?”

Luna-

_I turned around as he walked in and saw the medium sized cock barely restrained by the tiny thong and giggled, then leaned on the counter, and prayed this went over well_ “Lazarus I've been giving you pills to grow things for the last month correct? Well they weren’t normal pills, they were pills to turn males into futanari and to be honest I didn’t expect them to work this fast, but this morning you took me in the ass until you passed out, after forcing a butt plug into my pussy and came three times in my ass. The changes include growing boobs then a functioning pussy, but your ass becomes really sensitive during this time, and I plan to take full advantage of this, so we are going to continue your training however you can stop the pills now and go back to plain boob pills and go to B-cup and not have a pussy too, and there would be no punishments because I did this without asking you first.” _I shut my month and waited, knowing how much that was to take in_

Lazarus-

_I stood there in complete silence... this caught me off guard. I felt very embarrassed and angry and upset all at once... I liked Luna but... I never thought she would manipulate me like this... I nodded and walked out of the kitchen before throwing on a skirt, around the shoulder shirt, knee high socks and a pair of sneakers before running out of the house crying_

Luna-

“Fuck” _I grabbed my gloves and my keys then ran after her, I didn’t want her to end up getting raped. That would fuck up this day even more_

Lazarus-

_I kept running until I bumped into a group of teenagers. My heart sank when I realized they were all larger boys with bandanas over their mouths and noses_ "Hey there little girl, whatcha doing all alone?" "U-uh.. n-nothing" _I slowly started backing up before one of them grabbed my arm and the others surrounded me_ "Where are you going cutie? We just met." _the boy smirked and laughed_

Luna-

_FUCK FUCK FUCK WHERE DID SHE GO!_ “LAZARUS! LAZARUS!” _I called from the back of my bike and noticed a group of boys surrounding a small girl on the ground and I paled as I saw the skirt; That was the one Lazarus grabbed_

Lazarus-

_I had begun to be kicked and spit on, before one of them grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up onto their shoulder, I flailed but it was no use, they started carrying me away_

Luna-

“Fuck” _I pulled in front of the group and stepped off the bike, then Demanded_ “Put her down she's my prey.” _The large cunt chuckles and says_ “Why should I? We found her?” _I walk up to him and clock him in the jaw, then side step the goon next to him then punch him in the stomach, and grab Lazarus and place him on the ground behind me, and face the remaining three in front of me_

Lazarus-

_I looked up and blush a little, still crying and bleeding from a gash in my forehead. I felt very comforted that you came back for me and smiled as you dealt with the final 3 guys before patching the gash and picking me up like a baby._

Luna-

_One kick to the crotch and two knockouts punches_ “Too easy.” _I set you on the bike before talking_ “Are you alright Lazarus?”

Lazarus-

_I don't make eye contact with you and nod_ “y-yes... I'm fine...” _I sigh and wrap my arms around the back of you so you can start heading back home and I don't fall off the bike_

Luna-

_I head back home, and then carry her back to the apartment, and put her on the couch, and stand across from her waiting for the explanation for running_

Lazarus-

“Wh-why did you lie to me..?” _I asked quietly and started crying again. I still wasn't over that you had lied to me and rubbed my eyes_

Luna-

“Because I didn’t think you would be mad, although, looking back on it, I’m sorry, I was wrong to lie to you,” _I pull out a pill bottle and toss it too her_ “These are the boob growth pills take those if you wish to stop growing a pussy. I’m sorry; I should have asked you first.”

Lazarus-

_I hesitated, holding them in my hands and just staring at the pill bottle... I already was becoming to look like a real girl... I guess if I got a pussy it would just add to the appeal... I dropped the pill bottle to the floor_ “its ok... I don't mind”

Luna-

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to push you into it” _I started to strip-tease and watched as a red blush started to form_ “Are you ready to say sorry running away?”

 Lazarus-

“I-I'm sure... and I'm sorry... I shouldn't have run away master...” _I blushed and started crying again, I felt terrible for running away and the hormones in my body system from the pulls heightened my emotions making me feel worse for making you fight again._

Luna-

_I Unbound my cock and waved in her face then prodded her cheeks_ “Suck me off then I'll do you~!”

Lazarus-

_I nodded and took your member into my mouth, using my tongue and bobbing my head back and forth while using my hands to pleasure the rest of your cock_

Luna-

“Can you take it dweeper~?” _I start feeling good and wondered what she was feeling right now_

Lazarus-

_I took it deeper into my mouth and continued sucking on it, my body felt hot and I couldn't think straight_

Luna-

_I held his head still than started thrusting into his month, careful not to go too hard, and watched as his eyes rolled back_

Lazarus-

_My body turned even hotter and I slowly started getting hard. I was making gagging noises but I made sure you didn't stop_

Luna-

_I watched as you put your hands around my cock and pumped up and down_

Lazarus-

_I was still making loud gagging noises and my hands moved faster along your member. My eyes were basically just white and I was letting you slide your cock all the way down my throat with no resistance_

 Luna-

_I pull your head over more and more of my shaft until you're taking the full 27 inches down your throat, reaching close to your stomach and watching as you start to get harder, and your cock growing again. From 7 inches to 8 and getting longer..._ “Lazarus I'm close do you want it inside or out? Blink once for inside and twice for out.”

Lazarus-

_I blinked once and my cock started feeling weird, I could tell it felt longer than normal but I assumed it was from me becoming a Futa. You soon came down my throat straight into my stomach and my entire body twitched feeling full_

Luna-

_I watched as your stomach slightly expanded as I came inside you, filling you to the brim with my seed, balls drained fully. Then saw your cock stop at 11 or so inches and start throbbing, balls filling with semen in anticipation of my mouth sheathing your cock_ “Ready for it to come out?”

Lazarus-

_I couldn’t respond before there was a feeling of it slowly sliding out of my throat. The ridge of your cock and its girth was slowly coming out, as it slightly bent as it came from my throat to my mouth, It felt as if I was throwing up or I was gonna throw up, it turned me on a little but not by much_

Luna-

“Did you like the meal?” _I chuckled as you pounced on me forcing your cock in my mouth and starting to pound your length down my throat, strong and filled with the purpose of filling my stomach, there was little time for answers and more sounds vibrating your cock, pleasing it more as it continued to ruthlessly face-fuck my mouth_ “Mmph~!”

Lazarus-

“HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS MASTER~! HEHE~ NOW I KNOW HOW FUN THIS IS!!” _I continued to pound fast into you and grabbed a hold of your head, and soon came down your throat before pulling my cock out painting your face with my cum while snickering with glee_

Luna-

“Come here you little devil” _I pull you down on my lap and whisper into your ear_ “You want to know a small secret? Futas can take anything up their asses and not need training...” _I say this as I slot my cock into line with your asshole_

Lazarus-

_My eyes widened as I felt something lightly poking my asshole_ “H-huh.? You're joking.. YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!” _I barely got to finish these sentences before you rammed yourself up into me and I let out a insanely loud moan, your cock poking the inside of my stomach and forcing it forwards_

Luna-

_I start thrusting slowly, and whisper into your ear_ “How does my cock feel? It has to feel good if you're moaning like this~” _I reach down and rub my hand against a small growing slit under your balls and chuckle_ “Those pills are working faster than Sarah told me they would. Evil woman I swear. You're about to be in a little bit of pain after I finish with this asshole, and I think we'll have to stop our fun for a little bit as some more parts grow in....”

Lazarus-

_My moans were basically screams and my eyes rolled back as far as they could. My tongue was hanging out of my mouth and I was in a lot of pain and pleasure at the same time. My hips started moving along with your thrusts and my arms fell to my sides._

Luna-

“Oh man I knew your ass was going to be tight but OH MY GOD you are so tight it fewls like my cock is getting milked~!” _I kiss you and grab your ass bringing your hips down for a rough thrust and bringing another scream out of you before taking my cock almost all the way out and hilting it back into the tight hole, feeling your stomach against my cock and seeing an extreme bulge from the front as I pounded into you. I smirked and bit your ear, then catching a tit in my mouth then bit and suck at the sensitive tip_

Lazarus-

_My screams got louder and more intense, and my body started heating up. My insides felt like they were going to split in two and my dick was going to melt_ “I AWM GATENG CWOS!!” _I could barely speak with how much pleasure I was in, as well as some pain still as I felt parts shifting inside, moving for something else to take their place_

Luna-

_I roughly grab your cock and stick it in my mouth and suck hard, and pound away faster and faster into your tiny ass, wanting you to climax before crying in pain from having to grow another reproductive organ. Come on Come with me~! I pop off your cock and scream_ “IM CUMMING~!”

 Lazarus-

_I scream again and cum into the air, it falls back down onto my stomach and cock as well as a little on you, before you came into my ass and I screamed louder than before._

Luna-

_I pull my cock out and see cum pour out of the hole, before you close up and saw your stomach was a little bit bigger than before. Then the pain started, all I could do was hold you in my arms and comfort you as you screamed in pain_

Lazarus-

_I could feel something forming right below my balls... it hurt like hell!! This was worse than anything I had ever felt before and I was screaming even louder than before_ “IT HURTS IT HURTS!!!”

Luna-

“It'll be better soon, I promise.” _I bring your lips to mine and hold you in a kiss and tight hug as you writhe in agony_

Lazarus-

_My entire body was shaking and I broke away from the kiss almost immediately from shaking._ “MAKE IT STOP!! AHH!!!”

Luna-

“Bear with the pain please,” _I choke out I grab your legs and pull them apart and hold you in a missionary position so that you didn’t hurt yourself while you grew a pussy, it should almost be done, although there’s one more thing he has to do, and that’s cumming from her boobs, aka milk squirting out from nipples. Welp time to suck some cleavage_

Lazarus-

_I was still screaming and tears were streaming down my face. I wasn't ready for what you would do next. You took one of my nipples into your mouth and started sucking on it. My entire body writhed and I screamed even louder_ “AGH!! STOP!!!”

Luna-

“It's almost done Lazarus, all you have to do is squirt some milk.” _I say this then grab both nipples mush them together and suck them both in my mouth at the same time_

 Lazarus-

_My entire body tensed up as I released milk into your mouth and I moaned loudly, although they still sounded like screams. The pain felt like it just got worse._ “IT HURTS MORE!!!”

Luna-

_I sucked harder as you poured milk into my mouth and snaked a hand down to prod your slit and noticed a small nub. Oh your clit grew in as well._ “The transition should almost be finished Lazarus, hang in a little bit longer, then you'll be a futa like me!” _I say with a smile on my face wanting another futa to be in my life._ “I love you Lazarus, so please hold on”

Lazarus-

“IT HURTS IT HURTS AHH!!!!” _I screamed again and my pussy finished growing in. After it did I immediately passed out on the bed, worn out from pain and everything that just happened_

Luna-

_She'll be hungry when she wakes up, I'll go make something so that I don’t have a problem when she gets up later_ “Sleep well my little futa princess” _I whisper and kiss you so that you stopped moving and fell asleep soundly_

Lazarus-

_An hour later I woke up and rubbed my eyes before sitting up. Something feels different... I looked down at my crotch and didn't see anything at first; just that my cock was longer. I traced my hand down it and once I was under my balls I felt a small slit and bump. I HAVE A PUSSY NOW?! I stood up and walked into the kitchen after putting on a pair of panties and a bra_

Luna-

_I had finished cooking and was sitting on a loveseat in the living room quietly masturbating when you sat down across from me and stared at my dick drooling._ “You need food not dick Lazarus, there’s food in the fridge so go heat it up in the microwave, I’ll join you in a second after I wrap myself up again”

Lazarus-

“Hmph... fine...” _I got up and walked back into the kitchen and got some food out of the fridge, then placed it in the microwave and then opened the closet. I noticed something towards the back and I pulled it out, seeing 3 more donuts inside a bag. I took one out and placed the bag back before starting to eat it._

 Luna-

_I walk in to see you licking your fingers like you just had a donut, well after what I put you through you probably deserved all 25 left. Not that it was going to be easy to find them. I walk up behind you and poke a finger in your slit, watching as you reacted_ “I'm not insinuating sex, I just want to see your reactions to having a new stimulation.” _I kiss your neck and hug you from behind pressing my boobs into your back_

Lazarus-

_I blushed and let out moans. This new sensation was amazing! I've been missing out on so much!_ “Th-this feels so good~!” _I started shaking a little in pleasure before I came from the pleasure_

Luna-

“All I did was rub your clit a little and you cum already? Bad girl, finish eating and I'll go set up your punishment...” _I leave the room and head back to the bedroom to set up her punishment, and look back to see her fall to her knees and sit there shell shocked at how fast she came_

Lazarus-

_I eventually got up and took the food out of the microwave and ate it slowly. Once I finished I nervously walked into the bedroom and looked around and didn't see you_ “Hello..?”

Luna-

_I shut the door behind you and walked around you as you took in my outfit, full leather dominatrix outfit complete with whip. I threw an outfit at you and said to you_ “Put that on, wouldn’t want you to get dirty in those panties...” _it was the full leotard that I bought at Sarah’s a while ago_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything mentioned in this story, it is entirely fictitious and should not be taken seriously, unless its the smut, take that serious at least its why your reading it.


End file.
